candy hearts
by roxas' billa kaulitz
Summary: a simple meeting of bill kaulitz and tom kaulitz turns into love when these twins are invited to go on tour with tokio hotel! love is something recognized by every girl but these girls have ALOT of drama in their love lifes billXoc tomXoc lotsa funnyness
1. meeting them

Yohla!!! Omg **TOKIO HOTEL** is awesome! But bill and tom are so hot!!! I love bill's new hair but I like his old hair better so in this story he's still going to have his lion mane, and I love Tomi's new hair I mean come on it's black and in corn rolls… and did anyone know his hair was 1 meter long?! I didn't until about 3 days ago well anyway onto da story…!

**CANDY HEARTS**

**CHAPPY 1:**

This was it, the day I had been waiting for, 6 long months had I waited. 6 MONTHS! Can you believe how happy I was when I found out Tokio Hotel was coming to Honolulu, Hawaii! It was the best day of my life when my dad showed me and my sister the tickets and BSP's (backstage passes) he got because his work sponsored the concert. We had the tickets and the BSP's in a frame that was hung on our wall in our room.

Right now I was checking on the outfit I had bought just for this. It looked better than the rest of my clothes but it was also similar to the rest of my clothes. The top was a Gothic off-the-shoulder top with straps and a PVC cross on the chest, chains are across the chest and the tight long sleeves had mesh detail at the wrists and at the bottom of the shirt. The skirt was a Gothic lolita miniskirt with lace detail on the bottom of the top layer with 2 satin bows toward the top of the skirt and a mesh underskirt. The shoes were Gothika 08's by Demonia; the shoes had multiple straps and were Mary Janes with 3 1/2 inch heels. The outfit also had a Gothic satin choker (layered) w/rhinestones and black roses going around it and fishnet armbands (fingerless) that would go under the long sleeves and would only be seen on her hands, also I had laid out my fishnet leggings that would go to my thigh.

The concert started in about 4 hours so I had just enough time to take a shower, do my makeup and put on my clothes. Suddenly I was jarred out of my thoughts as there was a knock at my bedroom door which was closed. I walked over to the door and opened it revealing my twin sister in all her glory.

"so you getting ready for the concert?" she asked

"yup just about to go take a shower, you?" I asked

"yeah I was about to go take a shower but I'll take one after you" she replied

"okay I'll be done soon" I said as I walked to the bathroom with my purple bathrobe I had grabbed off the back of my bedroom door and my black under garments.

When I got to the bathroom I took a shower using my lavender shampoo and conditioner. I got out dried off with a white towel hanging on the towel rack. I put on my under garment and then I put on my robe and walked out of the bathroom knocking on my sisters door before going into my own room, shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to my stereo and pressed play. I already knew what CD was in, the CD of my top 10 favorite songs of the one, the only… Tokio Hotel. I blow dried my hair then I put on black eye-liner, sparkly gray eye-shadow which made my green eyes really stand out, black lipstick and painted my nails black. It was now about 3 hours and 30 minutes until the concert started and I wanted to be there at least 1 hour early, and the drive there would take at least 30minutes and to get good parking we would have to be there an hour and 15 minutes early so we had to leave in an hour and 15 minutes.

I gently put on my clothes (which by the way were bought online at the_black_angel . c o m) and walked to my sisters room to see if she was dressed yet. I knocked on her door and she said 'come in'

I walked into her room and saw that she was putting on her Bravo 03's by Demonia; they were wedge shoes with lace up detail on the wedge, and the straps wrapped up her leg. The wedge shoes were open toed. She was wearing a Red and black punk tartan spaghetti strap top, with lace and satin drawstrings. She also had a Red and black punk tartan skirt with satin ribbons at the top, and a mesh underskirt with lace detail on the bottom of the top layer.

"You almost ready? I asked looking at my sister as she put on her shoes.

"yeah almost I just need to do my hair and makeup" she said going over to her vanity table

"oh shit!" I said as I realize my hair wasn't done. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the curling iron. I put my black mid-back length hair that had neon blue highlights in it in a high ponytail leaving my bangs to hang in my face. I curled the hair in the ponytail in loose curls starting from the middle of my hair. I grabbed my hair clip off the counter and clipped the top left side of my bangs up so it was out of my face, but it was still dangling. The clip had a skull on it that had hearts for eyes; the skull was placed onto lace fabric. I curled my bangs in loose curls just like the rest of my hair.

I turned off the curling iron and ran to my room where I put on my fishnet leggings and put on my shoes. I grabbed my winged heart backpack that has a red heart and black wings the heart is trimmed with black lace and has skinny (and shinny) black adjustable straps. I walked back to my sister's room as she stepped out of the room. Her hair was flat-ironed and the red streaks in her hair were in braids. I'd seen that her nails were painted red and she had a thin line of black eye-liner on with her silver eye-shadow, also she had put on sparkly red lip-gloss. She was placing her I-touch in her red satin bag that has a black lace overlay and is trimmed with sheer ribbon and flowers.

"you ready?" she asked

"uh…" I said before looking in my purse for our tickets, BSP's, I-touch, phone, a bunch of candy, & makeup "yup I'm all ready ta go you?" I asked

"yup let's go!" she said running for the door. I got into the driver's seat of my black Alpina B6 GT3 with blue rims. My sister got in the passenger's seat and plugged her I-pod into the stereo before playing the song 'Automatic' by Tokio Hotel. I drove out of the parking-lot my car was parked in and drove all the way to the Blaisdell concert hall. I was right it did take about half an hour to get there but when I got there I seen the huge line for the parking we even got here 1 hour and 20 minutes early!

I finally found parking on the 3rd floor and we got out.

"god I'm so happy you have a car that was built for racing! I mean did you see that?! You were like, VROOM VROOOOM, ERRRRRR!" she said making sound effects

"I know I know, it was cool how I raced through the floors looking for parking" I said while we walked to the concert hall

"so should we go backstage before or after the concert?" I asked

"before! I mean come on we have like an hour before the concert starts!" my sis said

"kay let's go!" I said excitedly

We ran all the way until we got to the backstage door. I opened my purse and pulled out our BSP's. we put them around our necks and showed them to the security guard, he let us pass and we walked in.

"so you wanna go look for them separately or together?" she asked

"I'll go this way you go that way" I said before walking away from her

…**30 minutes later…**

'_god, why haven't I found them yet… I've found they're stage crew, they're manager, and they're friend Andreas _(who by the way is kinda hot)_, but I have yet to find them!' _I thought angrily as I took my backpack off my back and opened it to pull out a box of sweet candy hearts that had the name of 1 of the Tokio Hotel people on it as well as a picture of the band member on the opposite side.

I picked 1 out and looked at the picture; it was bill I was just about to pop it in my mouth when someone ate it right out of my hand.

"hmm I taste good" I heard the person say as I looked up at them

The person I saw surprised me but still, being me said "hey that was mine"

"sorry it just looked so good" he said looking innocent

I looked at his outfit and saw he was wearing a black shirt that had bold white lines criss-crossing over each other, the word 'FALLEN' was in 1 of the lines. The shirt was just long enough to where it just barely goes over his black studded belt that was on his ripped black jeans, but it would show his waist if he moved his arms or shoulders at all. On his right wrist he had a black and white checkered wristband, and on his left wrist he had a white wrist-cuff that had a black line on the top and bottom, the cuff was snapped together on the side of his wrist, the cuff had a skull and cross bones design on it. He also had a white chocker that has studs on it.

"so am I forgiven?" bill asked still looking innocent

"I guess so" I said looking up at him

"Yay!" He cheered "so can I have another one?" he questioned

"sure" I replied holding the bag toward him

he grabbed another one out and put it in my mouth. At first I was surprised but then I just chewed on it.

"there now we're even" bill said smiling

I smiled and blushed while I bent my head downwards to cover my blush. I felt bill tilt my face up and look at me

"why would you try to cover your smile it's beautiful" he said

My eyes widened slightly shocked that I was being complemented by Bill Kaulitz of all people, I just blushed more

"I hide it because it's not beautiful it's ugly." I said looking down again

"now why would you think that?" he asked still looking at me

"cause my smile is always ugly when I take pictures." I replied

"well maybe it's that way because it was never a true smile, unlike the one I just seen which was so full of life" Bill told me. He made me feel like I was accepted and truly belonged

"thanks bill no one's ever really said that to me before" I said looking up at him and smiling once again

"I love your outfit by the way" he said and I looked down at my clothes

"I have a lot of clothes like this but I bought this outfit especially for this concert" I said holding out the bottom of my shirt.

We talked a little before I heard a chicken clucking to the old McDonald song. I blushed and hurriedly took my phone out of my bag and opened the phone

"WHAAAT?!" I asked drawing out the 'A' sound

"_just wanted to know where you are I mean the concert starts in 10 minutes._" I heard my sister say

"kay I'll meet you at our seats" I said before I shut the phone

"I have to go, see you later" I told Bill as I walked away

"you never told me your name!" he said trying to talk over the distance between us

"it's Roxas, Roxas May" I said back as I left

**------CH------**

…**WITH THE OTHER TWIN…**

We went our separate ways and it wasn't 10 minutes before I seen **Tom Kaulitz**! I stared at him for a few minutes before he turned around and stared right at me and walked toward me.

As he walked I looked at his outfit and saw he was wearing baggy bluish-black jeans with a baggy black shirt that had the white Ecko rhino breaking though a wall. He was wearing black skate shoes with the Ecko rhino on them. He was also wearing a folded white bandana on his hairline; lastly he was wearing a white wristband on his right wrist.

"hey you like backstage so far?" he asked looking down at me

"actually it's been pretty boring" I replied

"how 'bout I try to make it fun?" he asked

"you can try" I said in return

Tom leaned down and kisses me _'god he's kissing me!'_ I squealed in my head

He releases my lips and said "did that make it any better?"

"hmmm… not really…" I replied

"trying to play hard to get huh?" he asked with a smirk on his face

I just giggled and said "I don't want to be like all the rest of those girls who will do anything to get in your pants… sure I think you're hot but I don't really know who you are"

"well so far you are far from being like other girls. Most girls couldn't last 1 kiss before they fainted, but you don't even look wobbly." Tom said back

"that just me" I said turning away from him

"so… I distinctly remember you saying _'I don't really know you'_, would you like to get to know me? Spend some time with me?" he asked leaning over my shoulder

"hmmm… sure" I answered

…**50 minutes later…**

We had walked all over the place; I wasn't even sure where I was. We had talked about so much and we never stayed on one topic to long. So far I have learned that his favorite drink is coca-cola, his interests are graffiti, drama, music, vacations, and he loves to eat fast-food, pasta, biscuits and ice cream, i also learned alot more.

"i just realized that we've spoke about so many topics but i never asked your name, i'm so sorry" he said apologaticly

"it's okay, my name is Jenna May" i said. I looked at the time on my phone and realized the concert stared in like 10 minutes

"oh god is it really that late?" i asked astounded

"why what time is it?" tom asked

"it's like 10 minutes until your concert starts!" i said looking at him before opening my phone and calling Roxas.

"_WHAAAT?!"_ I heard Roxas say

"just wanted to know where you are, I mean the concert starts in 10 minutes." I said to her

"_kay I'll meet you at our seats"_ she said before she hung up and I shut my phone

"hey I have to go will I get to see you after the show?" I asked tom

"yeah I'll meet you at the backstage door" he replied as I started walking away

I felt tom's hand grab mine as I was turned around. The moment I was turned around he kissed me passionately.

"w-what was that for?" I asked him after he let me breath

"it was a… goodbye kiss" he said

I walked away and to my seat and waited for Roxas. I couldn't wait to tell her what happened.

**---CH---**

**A.N.**

**Well that'll do it for now I love Tokio Hotel! So awesome! Billa is so hot!!! But so is Tomi!!!**

**-Roxas' Billa Kaulitz **

**&**

**-jasper's calming nature**


	2. concert and after

**Yohla! I'm back in business BABY!!! I'm back with ma sis Jenna and we are writing about the amazingly awesome Tokio Hotel!**

**Disclaimer: my sis and I do ****NOT**** own TH or anyone with them**

**Claimer: I ****DO** own** Roxas (me) and Jenna (my sis)**

**Candy hearts**

**Chappy: 2**

_**Roxas POV.:**_

I made it to my seat about 2 minutes before the concert started and my sister was already in her seat. I sat down (we're in the front row) in my seat and almost instantly my sister bombarded me with details of how her time backstage was.

"… He's such a good kisser; I mean he's ho…" Jenna said but I kinda just blocked her out as she spoke

Soon the lights went out and Jenna shut up. A single light turned on aimed right where bill was standing, at the top of the stairs. Suddenly tom, Gustav, and Georg started rising onto the stage from underneath it and the band stared playing the music to the song 'automatic' while bill lifted the mic to his lips and started singing

**Automatic  
Automatic**

Bill started walking down the stairs slowly**  
You're automatic,  
And your heart's like an engine  
I die with every beat  
You're automatic,  
And your voice is electric  
Why do I still believe?  
**bill was doing little hand motions at certain parts of the song**  
It's automatic  
Everywhere in your letter  
A lie that makes me bleed  
It's automatic  
When you say things get better  
But they never...  
**by now bill had made it down the stairs and was at the front of the stage.**  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you  
**bill put the microphone in its stand that was at the front of the stage. I could tell he noticed me cause he smiled that gorgeous grin that only he can make**  
It's automatic,  
Counting cars on a crossroad  
They come and go like you  
It's automatic,  
Watching faces I don't know  
Erase the face of you  
**bill was now very into the song as he danced around the mic like the pro he was**  
It's automatic  
Systematic  
So traumatic  
You're automatic**

**There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you**

**Automatic  
Automatic  
Automatic  
Automatic**

**Each step you make  
Each breath you take  
Your heart. Your soul.  
Remote-controlled  
This life is so sick  
You're automatic to me**

**(Love in you)  
(Love in you)  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you**

**There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you?**

**Automatic  
(There's no real)  
Automatic  
(Love in you)  
Automatic  
(Why do I)  
Automatic  
(Keep loving you?)  
Automatic...**

The song ended at a quiet note and bill started talking. I swear I saw tom grin like a court jester when he seen Jenna or at least I hope it was for Jenna… but I don't even know him so I'm sure he was grinning at Jenna.

They went through all my favorite songs like ready, set, go; scream; instant karma; rescue me; don't jump; break away and many more. But the one that got me is when they sang 'live every second'.

"We are Tokio Hotel and this is sadly the last song of the night. We have been living the dream we have always dreamed of and we want you to LIVE EVERY SECOND" bill said pointed at the crowd when he said the word 'you'

Bill started to sing and the band started playing as tom moved forward next to bill at the front of the stage

**From today all days are only half as long  
Nothing left to love about  
Yesterday is one million years ago  
Day before already went down  
Time's been replaced by a countdown  
The sun is shining in the night  
So here are words just think twice  
Wake me up, cause time is running out,  
Running out  
Running out, running out **bill looked at tom before they both looked down at me and my sister as bill kept singing and tom kept playing his guitar and they both held their hands out to us, which all the girls reached for as they cheered for them with they're oh's, awe's and ah's. I grabbed bill's hand while Jenna grabbed tom's hand. They pulled us up and Jenna followed tom back to the spot tom had come in at. Bill started singing again as he grabbed me hand and spun me around.**  
From today our life is just a TV show  
You can even get a planet for free  
The whole galaxy is chilling out  
And time is all you can see  
Don't look back, it's now, it's all that counts  
Remember that before you forget  
So here are words just think twice  
Wake me up, the time is running out,  
**we danced as he sung and we smiled as I grabbed his hand and swung my hips back and forth**  
Running out**the song slowed down for a while and bill looked me straight in the eyes.**  
Wake up **_**[5x] **_**  
**I stared up into bill's gorgeous brown eyes as he stared into my green ones. As he sang the last soft 'wake up' he looked away from me to look at the crowd and sing loudly**  
WAKE UP!**

**Live every second  
Here and now  
Don't let go  
Live every second  
Here and now  
Don't let go  
Before it's too late  
Before it's too late**

**Live every second  
Here and now  
Don't let go  
Live every second  
Here and now  
Don't let go**

**Wake up  
Wake up  
Wake up  
Stop it now**

**Live every second  
Here and now  
Don't let go  
Live every second  
Here and now  
Don't let go  
Before it's too late  
Before it's too late  
Wake up  
Stop it now**

Bill looked at me once again then grabbed my hand and bowed, which in turn made me bow as well.

Suddenly we started sinking and were soon under the stage. I looked behind me and saw Jenna kissing tom and thought_ 'same old Jenna always kissing tom… well at least this time it's the real thing and not the cardboard cutout'_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized there was a heat around my right hand. I looked down and noticed bill was holding my hand. I blushed at that fact but curled my hand around his. I was truly happy I met bill, so far he's been so nice to me.

Soon Bill lead me to where the other band mates had circulated to and then they're manager Jost came up to them.

"That was great guys! But what was with pulling the girls on stage? It wasn't in the choreography" Jost said

I felt a little offended, I felt like I shouldn't be here. I stepped out from behind bill and walked away from the group planning to go back to my car to wait for Jenna… I was hoping she would take her time and just leave me alone in my car.

_**Jenna POV.:**_

I couldn't believe Jost said that! I thought he was nice, everything on the internet said he was nice, but he just proved all that wrong.

I now moved so that I could see Roxas and saw that she was not behind bill anymore. I looked around for her and saw she was walking toward the door. I looked at bill he was just staring at the spot she used to be standing in, then he looked at his hand and his fist clenched. He then looked up at Jost who was surprised to see that Roxas had been behind bill the entire time and that I was behind tom.

"What the hell man!" I heard tom yell "why would you say that when you should have known they were around?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Jost defended

"Obviously!" I yelled as I started after my sister

"Please don't leave!" tom yelled from behind me

"I have to go after my sister!" I yell to tom

"She's your sister?" tom asked unknowingly

"Yeah ever heard of being twins? You have one ya know" I stated more than asked

"Now that I think about it you do look alike" tom said

"I have to go, now! I have to stop her from crying!" I said before walking toward the exit

"Why do you have to stop her from crying?" bill asked looking worried "I mean why is it a bad thing for her to vent?"

"She hates when she cries, she always tries to be the strong one even when she doesn't have to be. She-she has abandonment issues. She's afraid people will hate her for being her, and almost every one of her friends have stopped being her friend just because she's a little different." I told him

"Maybe I should go talk to her" bill offered

Maybe it would be a good thing if bill went to her instead of me… she would see that he truly does want to be her friend, maybe more.

"You can if you want to I'm sure she'll like that" I said to bill kindly while smiling at him

Bill stepped past me and walked out the door. I turned to tom and walked back next to him. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

_**Bill POV.:**_

I looked around the parking lot and noticed that I didn't know which car was Roxas'. There were only a few cars left and I walked past most of them to look in through the windows. I got to about the 5th car and finally seen Roxas' sitting in the driver's seat. She had a blank look on her face as tears continued running down her face.

I knocked on the window but she didn't respond she just kept looking forward. I tried to open the door and noticed the door was unlocked.

I pulled the door open and touched her shoulder. Roxas looked at me with her blank stare; I felt so bad… she looked so lost. Then I remembered Jenna's (he learned he name from tom) words _'almost everyone of her friends have stopped being her friend just because she's a little different'_

I pulled Roxas into a hug and I heard her sob into my chest. I felt her weakly grasp my shirt, I laid my head on hers

"Its okay Roxas Jost didn't mean what he said, he was kidding" I said to her

"n-no he w-wasn't… h-he was just s-saying what he had to. I-I understand… its n-not the first time I-I've been out casted. A-and soon you'll l-leave too, just like e-everyone else" she said still sobbing into my shirt

I looked down at her; did she really think I was going to leave her? That I was going to let her go without a fight?

"I'm not gonna leave you. I promise you that, I… I know this is kinda sudden but in 2 days we'll be leaving Hawaii to go to another state, I want you to ask your parents if you can go with me… stay with me. I'm old enough to be your legal guardian, and I would pay for you to go with us." I said to her, truly wanting to have her with me

She looked up at me surprised; I could see the trail marks of where her tears were.

"r-really?" she asked

"Yes really" I answered

"I…I'll ask…" I heard her reply as her face sunk back into my chest "and if I do get to go I promise I won't be a burden"

"You could never be a burden" I said to her as I lifted her chin with using 2 fingers and kissed her softly. I could feel her respond almost instantly. I let her go any she looked up at me before I wiped off the marks her tears had made on her face

"Um… bill what's your phone number? You know so I can call you when I get my answer..." Roxas asked

"Here gimme ur cell phone and I'll type it in; it's a really long number." I told her. She opened her backpack and pulled out her cell phone which was a black sidekick with blue buttons (my dream phone is a sidekick 3...)

I typed in my phone number and gave her back her phone. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and asked "what's your phone number?"

"It's (808)393-XXXX, you can call at anytime but I usually go to bed at 1am" Roxas said before looking down. I could see a faint blush on her cheeks and I smiled.

_**Tom POV.:**_

I'm torn about what to do… we're leaving in 2 days to go to LA and I don't want to leave Jenna. I've been so happy since I met her, I mean come on I never dance on stage, usually I just move around while I play my guitar… but I danced and it felt good! I never would have done that if it hadn't been for Jenna

"Jen… um I have to leave for California in 2 days and I was wondering… would you like to go with us on tour?" I asked pulling away from Jenna

"Wow… um, 1 no one but Roxy calls me Jen but for you I'll let it slide, and 2 I would love to but I have to ask my parents" Jenna replied

"That would be great!" I said happily

I gave her my new blueberry cell phone and she gave me her BlackBerry Curve – Sunset

I typed my phone number into her phone as she did the same with my phone. I saved the number and gave it back to her.

"I have to go check on Roxas; it's about time we go home. I'll call you tomorrow when I get an answer from my parents." Jenna told me before she turned around to go to the parking-lot

I grabbed her wrist and she spun around

"don't I get a goodbye kiss?" I asked innocently

"well… I guess I could give you one…" she said trying to act like she didn't want me to kiss her

I smiled and kissed her one last time before she giggled and ran off to the parking-lot. I walked over to the table that had a bunch of food on it and grabbed a brownie.

A few minutes later I watched as bill walked into the room and stood next to me

"um… tomi would you be mad if I invited Roxas to go with us on tour…?" he asked

That's so ironic! He asked roxas to come on tour with us while I asked jenna to come with us on tour!

"I won't be mad at you if you won't be mad at me for asking jenna to come on tour with us…" I replied chuckling

Bill laughed with me and we set of to find jost to let him know what was going on.

**---CH---**

**:.A.N.:**

**Hey that was another chappy on candy hearts!!! I finally got my kiss! And every1 found out jenna used to kiss cardboard cutouts of tom! *laughing***

**-Roxas' Billa Kaulitz**

**&**

**-jasper's calming nature**


	3. asking the parents and beach fun

Guten tag! I'm eating pizza bagels! They're so good...! Well in this chappy Jenna and Roxas are gonna ask their parents to go with bill and tom on tour! Let's see how well this goes…

**Candy hearts**

**Chappy: 3**

**Roxas POV…**

It was about a 30 minute drive to get home and when we did get him I was kinda scared to go inside and ask, considering we were about 40 minutes late.

I got out of the car and so did Jenna, we stood next to each other for a minute before we started for the front door.

When we opened the door and stepped in we were suddenly bombarded by questions from our parents.

"Where were you 2?!" our mother and father both asked at the same time.

"At the concert…" we answered together quietly as we sighed and closed and locked the door behind us.

We walked over to the couch and sat down our parents following to lecture us most likely.

"You were supposed to home 40 minutes ago! What took you so long? We were worried!" our parents yelled at us.

"Well the thing is that we made friends with the band and were hanging out with them, when we lost track of time and…" I started before I was cut off

"Well, you should have been paying more attention to the time!" our dad said.

"We know, but they wanted us to ask you guys something…" Jenna tried saying before she was cut off as well.

"No buts'! You know the rules!" our mom said.

"Now go get ready for bed!" our dad said.

"Wait, we have to ask you guys something!" we tried to protest.

"We can talk tomorrow, now go to bed!" our parents said as they left the room.

We both sighed and walked upstairs to our rooms to think up a plan to get our parents to say yes.

---CH---

**The next morning:**

**With the boys; Bill's POV:**

"Hey, Jost, can we ask you something?" I asked with Tom standing next to me.

"Yeah, shoot." Jost answered.

"Well, we wanted to know if the girls; Jenna, and Roxas could come on tour with us." Tom asked.

"Sure, why not. You boys seem to be quite fond of them. Just make sure not to get distracted from the tour." Jost said with a smile.

"Danke Shon!" the boys said together as they gave Jost a quick hug, and ran to their rooms

**With the girl's; Roxas' POV:**

We had gone to my room to think up a plan and stayed up half the night scheming so Jenna had slept in here.

The song 'Ich Liebe Dich' started playing from my phone, and I groaned as I sat up when 'Forever Sacred' started playing from Jenna's phone as well.

She sat up as well and we answered our phones at the same time.

"Guten tag." We both said into our phones.

"Wow, you said that quite fluently." Bill said on the other end.

"Bill!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Heh, yeah, did I wake you?" He asked.

"Well kinda, but it's ok." I said as I heard Jenna react the same way I had to Tom on her phone.

"Sorry, anyway did you ask your parents? Jost said it was ok." Bill asked.

"Uh…yeah I asked…" I said.

"And…?" Bill questioned.

"Well…"

"They said no didn't they?"

"Well, I didn't actually get to ask them. They were pretty mad we were late getting home, last night." I said.

"Oh…" He answered.

"Don't worry, I'll go ask them right now." I said.

"Ok, call me back after." Bill said as he hung up.

Jenna had just hung up her phone as well, when I turned to her.

"Well, let's go ask." I said.

"Ok." Jenna said.

**Jenna's POV:**

We had walked to our parents room, and found them just waking up.

"Hey, mom, dad, can we ask you guys our question now?" we asked.

"Sure, girls, ask away." Our mother said.

"Well, last night when we were back stage at the concert, the boys asked us if we wanted to go on tour with them." I said.

"What band is this again?" our dad asked us.

"Tokio Hotel." Roxas said.

"Which one is that?" our mother asked.

"The German one with the twins." We said together.

"The German boy band?" our dad asked.

"Yeah, that one." We said.

"How old were they again?" our mother asked.

"Only a few years older…"

"How much is a few?" our dad asked.

"4 years…"

"But nothing will happen mom! We're just friends; they'll be our legal guardians and everything! You don't have to worry about anything!" I said rushed.

"Sounds fair to me, have fun girls." Our dad said.

"Honey!" our mom yelled.

"What?"

"There are 4, 20 year old boys in that band! The girls are only 15 soon to be 16!" our mom said back.

"…"

"Wait, what?!" our dad yelled, the information finally sinking in.

"No daughters of mine will be cavorting with 4, 20 year old boys!" our dad said suddenly being very overprotective.

"But, dad!" we whined together.

"But, _nothing,_ girls! They are too old for you!" dad said, putting his foot down.

"Please!" we both begged, in the verge of crying.

"You're not going, and that's that girls." Our mother said firmly.

"God, I hate you!" we said together, storming up the stairs in anger, and frustration.

We got upstairs and I told Jenna "why don't we just run away it'd be a lot easier"

"Roxy you know we can't" Jenna told me

"Your right… we should probably tell bill and tom the horrible news" I said as I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Bill saying 'I'm so mad at my parents! They said no because your band is made of 4 guys!'

A few minutes later I got a text back saying 'what! That sucks… I think I'm about to cry…'

I walked to my room as I sent a reply saying 'don't cry! Your make-up will run! This isn't so bad we could always call and text each other…'

'I guess so… but god I'll miss you!' Bill sent back. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep

…**2 hours later…**

I woke up when Jenna shook me awake saying I had to get up

"What do you want?" I asked sadly when I remembered that my parents said no to going with bill and tom on tour

"Bill and tom are downstairs talking to mom and dad about us going on tour with them!" she said happily

I instantly jumped up

"What?!" I said rather loudly, but not loud enough for people outside of my room to hear "how long have they been here?"

"About half an hour…"Jenna responded

"Let's sit on the staircase and try to listen to what they're saying." I suggested as I walked out of my room.

We sat at the top of the stairs so no one would notice us listening in the conversation

"Mam I know you're worried about your kids but to be honest with you, I love your daughter. We may have only spent one day together… but I feel as if I've known her my whole life!" I heard Bill say

"Please sir we love them! We don't want to lose them…!" Tom said after

"Honey maybe the girls could go with them… they seem like responsible young men. And this is kinda romantic… the guys chasing after the girls." Our mom said

"Fine but on one condition… they have to call once a week" our dad said before we jumped over the stair railing and jumped on him and mom

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" we said together hugging them as tightly as we could, then we let them go and I jumped on Bill as Jenna jumped on Tom.

"Girls go pack your bags you'll be going with them tomorrow…"mom said

We instantly ran up the stairs dragging the guys with us by their wrists.

We got upstairs and Jenna and I separated, going to my room I grabbed the two suitcases that were under my bed and started piling my clothes in one of them and in the other I piled my shoes, accessories bag, make-up bag, and shower products. Honestly it was funny I would throw clothes into one suitcase just for Bill to take it back out and fold it then place it nicely inside. At certain points in time Bill would throw clothes at me which would make me throw them back at him.

All-in-all it took me about 3 hours to pack. So now it's about 3:00pm, Bill and I are sitting in my room bored as hell.

I sat up from my position on my bed and said

"Hey Bill how about we go to the beach? There's this spot that Jen and I like to go to because the waters nice and clear, also no one goes to that part of the beach"

"Sure but we'll have to stop by my hotel room so I can get my swim shorts" Bill replied while sitting up as well

"Kay hold on, let me change and ask Jenna if she and tom wanna go with us." I said as I got off the bed, and left my room.

I walked to Jenna's room and asked if she and Tom wanted to go with us to the beach. Both she and Tom instantly stood up and said yes.

"Well hurry up and get changed Jen, so that we can go with Bill and Tom to get their stuff." I said as I left Jenna's room, and went back to my own.

I got back to my room and looked through the drawers that had clothes I don't use and found a spare bikini. It was blue with a black skull on the left boob; the bottom had sides the needed to be tied.

I also grabbed my black jean skirt and I headed into the bathroom to get changed.

I came out and noticed Tom standing outside of Jenna's room with the door closed.

"You ready to go?" I asked Bill as I stepped into my room.

Bill looked at me with a surprised expression.

"What, does it look bad?" I asked.

"No, it's just that I never thought you would look so good like that…" he said still looking surprised.

"Hehe." I giggled.

"So, who drove, you or Tom?" I asked.

"Tom drove…" Bill answered.

"Kay, then we take my car." I said happily as I grabbed my towel off my dresser.

"Kay, do you know which hotel to go to?" Bill asked.

"Uh…" was all I said.

---CH---

**After a 30 minute drive…**

I pull into the driveway/parking lot and we got out of the car which Bill forgot to put on his hat and glasses, so the hoard of fan-girls came running toward us. Bill grabbed my wrist and ran toward the parking lot door. Bill pulled out the keycard used to open his hotel room, which also opened the parking lot door and put the card in the scanner. The door opened and we got inside as fast as we could and shut the door.

We both breathed a sigh of relief and started up the stairs to the lobby where we took the elevator to the floor his room was on.

We got to his room and he went to his suitcase and grabbed his swim-shorts which were light blue with white flowers.

He went to the bathroom and changed. When he came out he walked back over to his suitcase and pulled out a shirt.

"Um Bill…can I borrow a shirt?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure…" he said at first. "But why? I thought you were gonna go like that." He finished.

"I was but I just realized how embarrassing it is to go out in public without a shirt…" I said blushing.

"Okay." He said before pulling out a second shirt, and throwing it at me.

I looked at it; it was black with a picture of skull and crossbones on it that had a red circle behind it.

I put on the shirt and made sure Bill grabbed his glasses and hat and we headed out the door. When we got outside of Bill's room we seen Jenna walking out of the elevator with tom

"You guys don't look exhausted at all!" I said surprised

"Why would we be?" Jenna asked

"Cause there's a mob of fan-girls outside of the hotel!" I said

"Yeah well they didn't notice tom and I" Jenna replied

"How come?" Bill asked

"Cause I'm good like that" Tom said

"No it was cause we went in through the back door" Jenna said looking at tom

"Bitches! *sigh* want us to wait for you?" I asked

"Yes pwease" Jenna said childishly

They went into tom's room which was next door to Bill's room while bill and I leaned on the wall. They came out a few minutes later and we were off to the beach

**---CH---**

**At the beach…**

We got to the beach and Jenna laid down her towel, I pulled off my skirt as fast as I could and lifted Bill's shirt (THAT I WAS WEARING) carefully but fast. I saw Bill just pull his shirt off as well as his accessories and we ran into the water. When we got in the water Bill and I were splashing in the water when Bill came up from behind me and hugged me which caused me to stumble forward. Bill and I giggled and had so much fun.

**Jenna POV…**

When we got to the beach I laid out my towel and Roxas left her skirt and shirt on the sand next to me and Bill just threw off his shirt, hat and glasses and they ran into the water. I lay in the sand as tom joined Bill and Roxas in the water. (He's wearing black swim shorts with red flowers)

About half an hour later I was laying on my stomach on my towel in my red bikini top that had a black heart on each side of the chest area, the bottom was black with a single red heart at the top of the back.

I felt someone pick me up and I opened my eyes to find Tom carrying me toward the water.

"Tom! Tom! What are you doing! Stop! Ahh!" I yelled as he threw me playfully in the water

I came up from the water and put a mad look on my face

"Tom! I didn't want to get wet!" I yelled at him, faking a look of hurt

"Sorry I just thought it'd be funny… and let me tell you it was!" Tom said as everyone laughed

I started to fake cry and tom fell for it.

"I'm sorry Jenna I didn't mean to make you mad" he said apologetically

We he got close enough to me I tackled him and we both fell into the water. Everyone laughed including tom.

And that's pretty much how the rest of the day went…

**----CH----**

**AN:**

**HEYO THAT WAS SUCH A FUN CHAPPY!!! I can't wait to get to the next chappies!!!**

**-Roxas' Billa Kaulitz **

**&**

**-Tomi's Little Jenna**


	4. plane flight and nightmares

**Yohla! Wazzup wit u all?! I've been typing like crazy! Cuz we all know I love Billa!!! And Jenna lovez Tomi!!!**

**Candy hearts**

**Chappy: 4**

**NO POV...**

This was the day, the day they leave home. The day they leave to go on tour with Tokio Hotel.

**At 6:00pm… when the TH plane is boarding…**

**Roxas POV…**

This was it, the plane was boarding and I would be stuck on a plane for at least 5 hours.

I looked back at the crowd behind me and saw my parents crying in the front row. I waved back at them one final time before I turned back around and grabbed Bill's hand, which was right next to me.

I looked in front of us and followed Georg and Gustav onto the plane as I leaned into bill.

"Bill I may hate them sometimes but I think I'm really going to miss them…" I told him

"That's natural that you would miss them. They're your parents, and you love them. I felt the same way when I had to leave my parents." Bill said as he guided me to my seat

"I guess your right" I said as I sat in my seat

**Jenna POV**

"Hey Jen… I know I should have asked you a while ago, but when's your birthday?" Tom asked.

"Oh, it's ok Tom… my birthday is September 24th." I replied.

"Really? That soon?" Tom said surprised.

"Yeah, it's going to be my 16th birthday." I said in return.

"It's your 16th birthday, gosh! I am so behind!" Tom said leaning back in his seat.

One of the flight attendants came by and asked if we wanted or needed anything.

"Do you have coca-cola?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like one too?" she asked looking at Tom.

"Yes please." Tom answered.

**1 hour later…**

I looked up at the seat in front of me and noticed the armrests between Bill and Roxas' seats had been put up. Roxas was lying on her seat with her head on Bill's lap. She looked peaceful as she slept with Bill's arms across her back.

I smiled and leaned on Tom's shoulder. He shifted in his seat and laid his head on mine. He too was asleep.

**2 hours later…**

God I can't begin to tell you how bored I am! Tom was now up and we kinda just stared out the window.

Tom pressed the attendant button and the lady came by

"Is there something I can get you?" she asked

"Yeah do you guys have a bag of skittles?" Tom asked and I gave him a questioning look

The attendant came back with a big bag of skittles and handed them to Tom. He opened the bag and tilted it toward me and I picked out a red one and popped it in my mouth. Tom picked out a green one and licked it. I looked at him funny and watched as he turned around and threw the skittle at Georg who was curled up in his blanket.

Georg wrinkled his nose before shifting in his seat. I giggled _'so that's what he wanted the skittles for!'_

"_Can I have another one?_" I whispered. Tom nodded and once again held the bag toward me. I picked one out and so did Tom. We both licked them and threw them at Georg. Mine got stuck in his hair and Tom's got stuck on his cheek. Georg woke up and we instantly hid the bag of skittles and kissed each other so that we would have an excuse about what we were doing.

Georg picked the skittle off his cheek and then he seen the other skittle in his hair and pulled it out.

"Really? My hair? You had to aim for my hair?" he asked sarcastically while looking right at us

We stopped kissing and I giggled. A few minutes later Georg pulled the blanket over his head and fell back asleep.

Tom and I looked at each other and smiled before we each pulled out a skittle and licked them before we threw them at Gustav. He just looked up picked a skittle out of the bag of skittles tom was holding and ate it then he reached into his glass of water, pulled out an ice cube then lifted the blanket Georg had over his head and put the ice cube in the middle of his hair, then proceeded to go back to sleep.

Not 5 minutes after tom and I faced forward we heard Georg throw the blanket off and jump out of his seat trying to dry his hair. That is exactly what I fell asleep to when I placed my head on tom's shoulder.

**2 hours later…**

The flight attendants woke me up and let's just say that I'm not the best person when I wake up.

"Go the fuck away." I said angrily and groggily.

"Jenna, wake up…" I heard Tom say as I opened my eyes.

"Whyyy?" I asked.

"Cuz, were landing." He answered.

"Ughhh… fine." I said taking my head off Tom's shoulder.

**Roxas' POV…**

I fell asleep earlier and I somehow ended up lying on Bill's lap.

I heard the attendant wake Tom up, which woke me up.

"Bill… Bill… Billa… wake up… the plane's gonna land soon" I said as I tapped his knee

He opened his eyes and looked down at me and smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

I sat up and smiled. I slept so well, I'm so grateful I wore my comfy black-gray jeans that flare at the bottom and my red and black long sleeve shirt. I had taken off my red lace up canvas flats with black ribbon shoelaces and put them under the seat so now I was putting them back on.

**Once we have landed…**

I picked up my Red Heart Batwing backpack that has black lace around the heart (it was under the seat next to the shoes) as I stood up to get off the plane. I watched as Gustav and Georg grabbed their medium sized duffle bags and wondered '_what the hell do they put in there?_'

Jenna and tom stood up and stretched before she grabbed her pink satin Lolita corset handbag with black lace overlay, it has gorgeous black corsetry lacing to the front of the bag, it has 4 rows of ruffled black lace to the front and on the back, and lastly it has black handles.

She and tom exited the plane with bill and I not too far behind them. We got about halfway out of the plane before news reporters and fans started screaming and cheering.

Bill smiled and waved as I held his arm and tried to hide my face from everyone.

"What's wrong?" bill asked me

"Nothing" I answered

"Then how come your hiding?" he asked

"Cause they're here for you not me and I just don't like my picture being taken" I replied

"Oh, well let's get you over that fear" bill said before he kissed me in front of all the fans and photographers, and news reporters.

I just got on my tip-toes and continued to kiss him before I realized all those people were around. Bill put his arm around my shoulders and smiled at the cameras. He led me to the baggage pick up where we grabbed our suitcases (more like body guards picked them up).

Georg and Gustav somehow ended up walking in front of bill and I and we were now following them to the airport exit. Jenna and tom had stopped to kiss for the cameras and were now behind bill and I.

It took us about 30 minutes to get to the airport exit because of all the fans and once we were outside it was even worse! God having jet lag and trying to get through a crowd of Tokio Hotel fans is NOT a good combo!

I suddenly heard one of the reporters ask "who are these girls?!"

Bill, Tom, Jenna, and I all stopped. Bill and tom looked at the reporter "they're our… girlfriends" bill and tom answered together. Jenna and I blushed and tilted our heads down. Gustav and Georg had turned around to see where we were and seen how far behind we had gotten.

"Come on guys we have to get to the hotel!" Georg yelled across the crowd

We hurried over to the limo that was waiting for us and got in. Georg and Gustav sat in the seats that had their backs to the front of the limo and Bill, Tom, Jenna and I sat facing the front. I leaned against Bill's shoulder while closing my eyes and he put his arm around me before putting his head on mine.

"Jet lag?" Bill asked. I just nodded "we'll be at the hotel soon and then you can go to sleep" Bill said softly.

"Okay" I answered as I snuggled closer to Bill. I ended up falling back asleep and not 5 minutes later Bill woke me up saying we were at the hotel.

**Jenna POV…**

I watched as Bill laid his head on Roxas' head and she fell asleep. I turned my attention to tom and realized he was asleep!

"_Tom… tom… Tomi, wake up_" I whispered into his ear to get him up but he still didn't so I put my hand on his leg and whisper in his ear again "_Tomi wake up or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day_" almost instantly as if I said the magic words his eyes opened wide

"I heard 'won't kiss' you don't really mean that do you?!" he asked sadly

"How could I not kiss you I'd be torturing myself" I said as I leaned up and rubbed my nose on his in a loving manner.

"Oh, Danke schön!" Tom said happily right before kissing me.

**Roxas POV…**

I got out of the limo and once thankfully there were no fans at the hotel. We got our room keys and went up to our rooms. I put my suitcases in the corner of the room and laid on the bed for a minute before getting up and going back over to my suitcase and opening it. I pulled out my black pajama shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap top, I put them both on and laid in my bed awhile before falling asleep.

_**Dream…**_

_I look up at the sky and realize it's a purplish-blue and then I look forward and see someone's back. I look closely and see that it's bill and then I smile and start to run toward him. But no matter how fast I run he doesn't seem to get any closer. I reach out to him and I watch as he starts to walk away from me. I start yelling for him to stop but my voice doesn't come out. I try to yell again but once again my voice won't work .I see bill stop and turn around, he looks at me and I hear him say "your worthless, you never meant anything to me, I was just trying to be nice to you, you were just charity". I stop trying to run and I fall to my knees as I watched bill turn back around and walk away._

_**End dream…**_

I shoot out of bed and quietly said _"bill"._ I felt a tear make it's way down my face as I wrapped my arms around myself. I cried for a few minutes and then got out of bed trying to wipe my tears away but they just kept flowing.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table and seen it was 4:00am. I quietly opened my door and walked to the room next door which was Bill's and knocked a few times. I watched as the door opened and bill came into my view.

Bill looked shocked and curious as he looked at my face. I jumped into his arms and hugged his chest while still crying. Bill wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back whispering "Shh" in my ear.

After awhile I stopped crying and lifted my head from bill's chest I noticed his attire… or lack of… he was only in his black boxers and his fuzzy black slippers.

"You okay now?" bill asked and I nodded after a long pause

"You wanna tell what was wrong?" he asked

"I had a nightmare where you left me saying you didn't like me and I was only a charity case" I said looking at my feet

"Now you know I would never say anything like that nor would I even think of it" he replied

"And the worst part was I was chasing after you and no matter how fast I ran I wouldn't get any closer to you, I even tried calling for you but my voice wouldn't come out…" I said remembering the dream that had made me cry

"That's horrible… I had a dream similar to that and I had to sleep in tom's bed that night" he said relating to me.

"Bill… would it… be alright if I stayed with you tonight?" I asked hesitantly

Bill just smiled and held the door to his room open for me to go through. I walked through the doorway and watched as bill walked over to his bed and laid down before hold the blankets up for me to get underneath, which I did. I got comfy and laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist and laid his head on the pillow getting as comfy as possible before we both fell asleep.

**Jenna POV**

I walked into my room after giving tom a goodnight kiss. I walked over to the farthest corner from the door and seen my suitcase which was placed there by the bodyguards that had carried the suitcase. I opened it and pulled out my gray-black pajama shorts along with a bright red tank top. I put on my clothes and laid on the amazingly soft bed before passing out.

**1 hour later…**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door and I got up to see who it was. I looked through the peep-hole (that's what I like to call it cuz I don't really know what it's called) to see it was tom. I opened the door and he looked at me

"What is it tom?" I asked

"I'm lonely" he replied

"You're lonely? Why?" I asked

"Cuz I know you're in here and not in there with me" he said

"Oh… so you want me to come in there?" I asked

"Yes please…" he answered

"Okay let's go" I said and we walked to his room which was right next door to mine

He unlocked the door and we walked in before lying down on the bed and kissing before falling asleep

**----CH----**

**AN…**

**Hey how was that? Personally I thought it was really good! I'm sad to say I'm very good at making nightmares… though this is the first time I've written a nightmare…**

**-Roxas' Billa Kaulitz**

**&**

**-Tomi's Little Jenna**


	5. photoshoot

**Candy Hearts**

**Chappy 5:**

**Jenna's POV…**

I woke up and felt Tom playing with a few strands of my hair while his other arm was around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a curious look.

"Do I wanna know what you're doing?" I asked.

"Well I woke up and ran my hand through your hair and I just kinda kept doing that…" he answered.

"…Ok then… so what do you guys have to do today?" I asked him.

"Well we have a photo shoot after breakfast…then we can do whatever …unless Jost tells us we have to do something else." Tom answered.

"Kay! What time is breakfast?" I asked

"Um…" he looked at the bedside table clock. "Its 8:00am now, so in about half an hour." He said.

"Kay, I'm going to go change." I said as I walked out of the room, and to my own.

**Roxas' POV…**

I woke up and realized where I was and how I was positioned. I blushed when I noticed Bill had curled his hand in my hair and his other arm was around my waist. I looked at his face and it was like he never had a care in the world.

I watched as his eyes opened. He had a tired look on his face as he looked down at me and smiled. He kissed me and then got off the bed to stretch.

"How long you been up?" bill asked slightly groggy as I sat on the edge of the bed

"Not long… only a few minutes" I answered "and bill… I'm sorry about last night…" I answered while looking down

Bill walked around the bed to the side I was on and cupped my face with his hands "its okay… really it is, you had a nightmare and were scared it's totally fine, and to be totally honest with you… I think that was the best night's sleep I've had in a while." Bill confessed

"Danke schön" I whispered as I hugged him (while sitting down…)

"You should go get changed, breakfast starts in half an hour" bill said releasing his hold on me.

"Okay" was my reply as I stood up, kissed bill and walked out of his room

**Jenna POV…**

I had picked out a top that had corset lacing up the front, with delicate lace edging around the neckline, sleeves, and hem and accenting the bust line, the back has 2 sets of corset lacing and a hook and eye closure all the way down the back. I also grabbed my black miniskirt with lace around the bottom and 2 red ribbons going around it. The shoes I choose were black **high heels featuring red satin lacing threaded through black patent leather which ties at a big bow on the side. I went over to my second suitcase which held a bag full of accessories and pulled the bag out. I dug around in it for a while until I found my **black choker with red lace and shining white rhinestones along with my red tartan punk bracelet with chains, safety pins and black crowned skull patch.

I put my outfit on, I left my hair down (goes down to my waist) and opened my door to go see Tom and show him my outfit when I was kissed by said playboy. Once he let me go I examined his outfit and saw he was wearing Ecko Corpus Baggy Fit Denim Jeans with an Ecko Block Piece Hoodie. The shoes he was wearing were Nike SB Dunk High Pro SB Skate Shoes and he also had a Los Angeles Dodgers Basic Black 59FIFTY Fitted Cap slightly tilted to the right.

"Hehe I finally got my kiss!" Tom said happily

I giggled at his childish behavior "you can be so weird… it's like you need to be kissed every couple minutes!" I said while smiling

"Well…" Tom said drifting off

**Roxas POV…**

I got to my room and walked over to my suitcase that held my clothes and opened the suitcase. I pulled out a black tank top with light blue satin corset lacing all the way up the back through sturdy silver grommets; on the front is a light blue plaid skull. With that I pulled out an asymmetrical pleated mini skirt with a built-in vegi belt with two buckles on the side, the pleated part was plaid that is blue and the vegi belt was shiny black.

I put that on and then went to the other suitcase and pulled out my **comfy converse style sneakers that have a black suede top with plaid that is blue underneath and black shoelaces laced through small and large D rings, along with mid-thigh length blue and black striped socks. I grabbed the bag full of accessories and looked through it until I found my **Black choker, the middle of it is velvet and around the edges has lace, in the middle of the front it has a metal cross with rhinestones the choker could be adjusted with the satin ribbons on the back. I also had seen my fishnet gloves with cut off fingers and corset style lacing with a black satin ribbon.

Once all my clothes were on as well as my accessories I opened my door and the door to bill's room opened. He came out dressed in a tight-ish midriff black shirt with a broken red skull at the top left. He also had a black studded belt with black jeans that were gray-white at his thighs and the jeans covered his black tennis shoes almost completely. His right hand (which had a single black wristband on his wrist, the left wrist has 3 metal bracelets with different ornaments) was holding a silver jacket over his shoulder.

"Hey nice outfit" I said to bill as he grinned like a little kid

"I like yours too" he said while he stepped toward me and grabbed my hands in his "wanna go get breakfast?"

"Kay let's go!" I said as I started pulling bill toward the elevator.

Once we got in the banquet room (which really wasn't necessary) I saw Jenna sitting at a table and Tom at another table. I went over to Jenna

"Did you guys have a fight?" I asked

"Nope! I just dared him not to kiss me for the rest of the day. I just wanna see if he can last that long…" Jenna answered

"He's never going to make it the full day… I'll bet you 10 bucks he kisses you in the next hour" I told her

"I'll take you up on that offer, because I think he's got enough restraint to last about 2 hours" she replied

I watched as bill went over to the table tom was at and he already had a plate of food with him. As I walked pass bill to the buffet full of food I grabbed a strawberry off his plate and he turned around to look at me

"Hey that was mine!" he said jokingly

"Well it's mine now!" I said happily chewing on the red fruit. I got to the buffet and put bacon, eggs, strawberries, pineapple, and toast on my plate. I carried my plate over to the table Jenna was sitting at and offered her one of the two forks I picked up.

"Want some?" I asked, she just grabbed the offered fork and stabbed it into the pineapple.

Breakfast went on pretty quietly until Georg and Gustav came into the room. They pretty much were the noise. Bill somehow managed to find some skittles and threw it at Georg who was laughing at something Gustav had said. The skittle went in his mouth and hit the back of his throat. It brought tears to his eyes

"Wow the saying 'after laughing comes crying' has come true!" I said happily.

Tom stood up out of his seat and walked over to the table Jenna and I sat at and bent down in front of Jenna "I lose…" was all he said before he kissed her.

"And I win 10 bucks!" I said happily

"Tomi you couldn't last a few more minutes! I almost had 10 bucks!" Jenna whined as she pulled 10 dollars out of her purse and gave it to me

"Yay…" I said as I skipped over to where bill was and started asking him questions about what we were doing and found out we had to leave soon so bill, tom, Gustav, and Georg could get to their photoshoot on time.

About 10 minutes later we left and were on our way to the studio.

When we got to the studio we went in and Jenna and I leaned against the wall while we waited for Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav to finish they're photoshoot.

It was about 20 minutes into the shoot when the photographer started taking pictures of Bill and Tom together.

The photographer stopped taking pictures of them and looked at Jenna and I.

"Are you those girls that are supposedly their girlfriends?" he asked.

We nodded and the photographer looked at Bill when Bill said "It's not supposedly," Tom finished Bill's sentence by saying "They are our girlfriends."

The camera man looked at us once again and said "Then what are you doing over there? Get over there with them."

"W-what b-but we're not here for that, w-we just wanna watch." I said stuttering.

"Nonsense, all the magazine editors are craving to have photos of the Kaulitz twins and their twin girlfriends!" the camera man said.

"Come on Roxy it'll be fun." Bill said as he held his arms out for me.

"O-okay." I said blushing.

I stepped forward and walked into Bill's arms.

"_Don't forget to smile."_ Bill said in a hushed tone. I looked at the camera and only my head turned, so now I'm hugging Bill while looking at the camera. Jenna was almost mirroring me.

We took several pictures together before the camera-man announced that he was gonna take pictures of just Tom and Jenna.

Bill and I walked over to a table that had a variety of food. Bill picked up a piece of watermelon off a plate, while I picked up a piece of mochi off a different plate.

"That was fun!" Bill said happily "I can't wait till I see the pictures!"

"I-I guess it was fun… I can't believe I was asked to do that." I said stuttering at first.

"Sorry but I really like you and I want other people to know I do too." Bill said stepping forward and grabbing my hands.

"You're so cute!" I said happily.

"And you're lucky I like you too." I told him.

I leaned up and kissed him. We broke apart and Bill picked up another piece of mochi and put it in my mouth. I smiled and said "Tank you."

"You have a funny vocabulary." He said while laughing lightly.

A few minutes later Bill and I were called to take pictures together.

**Jenna POV…**

Tom and I had taken several pictures together and I was having so much fun. For about a second I wondered where Georg and Gustav were.

Soon Tom and I were done taking pictures and Roxas was called up with Bill.

While they took pictures Tom and I talked.

"Hey Jenna what do you want for your birthday?" Tom asked.

"Well I don't really know…" I replied.

"So if I just picked out something for you, you wouldn't care what it was?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind too much… I'd just be happy it came from you." I said smiling.

"Aw you're so sweet." Tom said moments before kissing me.

I giggled and he smiled.

"I'll ask your sister what you like." Tom said looking over at Roxas.

"Cheater." Was all I said.

"You never said I couldn't ask someone what you liked." He said smartly.

"You're an ass that finds loopholes." I said poking him in the chest.

"No you've got it wrong… I have a fine ass and I find loopholes." He said perversely.

I just smacked his arm lightly while he smirked.

A few minutes later I heard the studio doors open. I looked over at the doors and Georg walked in.

"Hey Georg where were you?" I questioned.

"Well first I went to the bathroom, but then I went outside to get air. But a fan saw me and said 'OMG its Georg Listing!' And a mob of fan-girls chased me around the block." Georg replied.

"Tookie…" I said under my breath.

"What? Who's Tookie?" Tom asked.

"Oh there was this guy at school who was given the nickname Tookie by my other friend. He kinda looks like Jesus so instead of saying 'Jesus' like normal people I say 'Tookie'. I answered, Tom and Georg just laughed.

"By the way where is Gustav?" I asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Scheiße…!" Georg said as his eyes widened.

As if he heard me Gustav came running through the door breathing hard.

He pointed at Georg and said n between breaths "You… left… me…!"

"Sorry man… forgot you were with me… adrenaline…" Georg said apologetically.

**A.N.-**

**So yeah… georg ditched gusti… and tom's an ass… and has a fine ass…**

**Scheiße! Means shit in german…**

**R&R... or i'll think you don't love bill... and me…!**

**-Roxas' Billa Kaulitz**

**&**

**-Tomi's Little Jenna**


	6. i can't think of a name 4 da chappy

**Candy Hearts**

**Chappy 6**

**Roxas' POV…**

Bill and I took one final picture of us together the pose was suggested by the photographer.

He suggested that I put my back to Bill's chest while he wrapped his arms around my soulders (me holding Bill's forearms, where the crossed in front of me).

We smiled as the camera flashed.

I was startled as the double doors were slammed open and Gustav walked in.

"Bill, why the fuck is Gustav mad?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know… let's go ask!" he said cheerfully.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to where Gustav had stopped.

"Gustav…" Bill said trying to get his attention.

"What!" Gustav replied angrily.

"Are you ok?" Bill asked politely.

"No… Georg left me in a mob of fan-girls!" he replied still angry (his bad day had just begun)."But are you ok?" I asked.

"Ja. And thanks for caring…" Gustav said cooling down a bit.

"Ok… I think it's your turn to take pictures…" I said as he walked over to the mini-stage used for picture taking.

**20 min. later…**

Everyone just finished taking pictures and now we were loading back onto the Tokio Hotel bus.

I walked onto the bus following Bill. He sat down on a couch that curved to match the corner of the bus. I sat next to him and leaned against him. Not 30 seconds later I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders and put his head on mine.

**Jenna P.O.V.**

I watched as bill and Roxas cuddled on the couch. I smiled and thought

'_For 2 gothic people they sure are loving.'_

I looked at Tom who was asleep in the seat next to me.

'_He's so adorable!'_ I thought excitedly.

I looked out the window and noticed that this wasn't the route to the hotel.

"Um… excuse me, driver…" I asked timidly.

"Yes young lady?" He asked glancing up into his rear-view mirror.

"I don't remember us coming this way when we went to the photoshoot." I said.

"Oh… didn't you know that you all are going to an interview?" He asked still looking at the road.

"What!!!" All of us said, even the ones who were previously asleep (aka Tom, Georg, and Gustav).

I heard groaning and not the 'I can't believe this' groan, it's the 'Ow that hurt' groan. (Yes there is a difference)

I looked behind the chair and saw Gustav on the ground holding his head.

"Gustav what happened now?" Tom asked while snickering.

Then I noticed Georg sitting in the chair beside Gustav.

"Stupid Georg kicked me in the head!" Gustav said angrily as he held his head.

"Well what are you doing on the floor?" I asked as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Originally I was on the chair he's sitting on but he picked me up and put me on the floor so he could sit there." Gustav answered still holding his head.

"And you just stayed there?" I heard Roxas ask.

"Well yeah… I was too tired to move…" He replied.

"And let me guess, Georg kicked his leg out when he got surprised."

"Yes..."

"Well, see it's not only his fault…" I said.

"Your right." Gustav replied drifting off at the end.

"Um… excuse me driver, what time is the interview?" I asked.

"It's in an hour." He said still looking at the road. "And you can call me John." (Totally random)

"Ok… well John, do you think we have enough time to go back to the hotel? I really need to change my clothes… _**someone **_*glares at Roxas* spilt barbeque sauce on me." I said almost growling.

"I said I was sorry!" Roxas said apologetically.

"Yes, we have enough time." John said, before turning around and heading to the hotel.

**At, the hotel…**

I got off the bus with Tom coming out right behind me. He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me.

We went over to the elevator and I pressed the button. When the elevator doors opened Tom and I stepped in. As the doors shut Tom stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on mine.

"Tom, the doors are open, let's go." I said once the doors opened.

I walked to my room with Tom hanging around my shoulders.

'_God he's so affectionate.'_ I thought.

I was about to open the door to my room when I realized that Tom was still on me.

"Tom you have to get off of me so I can change" I said tilting my head in his direction.

"Aww, do I have to? It's so comfy here." He whined.

"Tom as much as I would _love_ having you in the room while I change, I'm not a whore who likes to show everything I've got." I said while I unhooked his arms from my shoulders.

"Wahhh!" Tom cried as he crouched down so he could wrap his arms around his legs.

"Awe… is Tomi getting cranky?" I asked like I was talking to a baby.

Tom just glared at me jokingly. I smiled and opened the door to my room and slipped in.

I looked over to my suitcase and walked over to it. I looked around in my suitcase for a few minutes until I found my black and red tartan top with a skull and safety pins, the shirt was a spaghetti strap and my red tartan skirt that has black ribbons and black lace detail at the seams. I put on my red and black wristband on my left wrist and my black fishnet glove on my right hand.

I looked in full length mirror in the bathroom and thought.

'_Not bad for a five minute pick out.'_

I walked back over to my suit case and pulled out **my platform heels that have a subtly shiny finish and scalloped edging around the toe and heel,** **the ankle straps tie in a bow around the ankle.**

I walked back to the door after grabbing my purse that held my phone, money, and other things.

I opened the door to see Tom was still sitting on the floor.

"Have you even moved?" I asked.

"Nope!" He said dragging out the end of it like a child.

**Roxas P.O.V.**

Bill and I walked off the bus a minute or two after Jenna and Tom. I was still on one of the stairs of the bus and Bill was in front of me. I jumped onto his back and giggled like a little girl.

"Whoa!" Was all Bill could say as he steadied himself, and grabbed my thighs so I wouldn't fall off.

I giggled some more as Bill carried me to the elevator. We got in the elevator once it opened and Bill still held onto me while the elevator was moving. Once the doors re-opened Bill walked to my room and set me down in front of it.

I pulled out my key-card and opened the door. Bill went inside and sat on the bed while I went to my suitcase to find different clothes. I looked around my suitcase and spotted my black punk-baby doll top with adjustable straps and skull print in blue. I looked around a few more seconds and seen my black punk skirt that is a slanted cut with a skull and crossbones design on the left thigh. Walked to the bathroom and put my clothes on. I came back out and I put my fishnet glove on my right hand and I put my fingerless light blue glove on my left hand.

I looked over to where Bill was sitting, and noticed that he was looking in a little black bag.

"Um… Bill what are you doing with that?" I asked timidly.

"I was looking at your jewelry when I realized you had lip-rings and eyebrow piercings." He said.

"Oh… um…" Was all I could say before Bill stood up and walked over to me.

"How come I've never seen you wear them before?" Bill asked.

"Because… 'Cause I thought you wouldn't like them… I thought you would think I was ugly." I said loudly with my eyes closed.

'_He probably hates me now.' _I thought before I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and stared into his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

"I could never think you were ugly. So you have a few piercings, so do I… does that make me ugly?" He asked.

"No… you could never be ugly to me or any of your fan-girls that love you!" I said as I put my hands on his chest.

"See… it doesn't matter if you aren't like other people it makes you, you." Bill said wiping the tears that had formed in my eyes away.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Grab your make-up bag; we'll fix your make-up on the bus." Bill said as he let me go.

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed my make-up bag; I picked up my **comfy converse that has 7 silver grommets on each side with black shoe laces and light blue camouflage fabric. I put my shoes on after slipping on my knee high stripped black and blue socks.**

I started walking to the door when I felt Bill grab my hand.

"I love you, so be yourself." Bill said before kissing me. He held up my jewelry bag and smiled.

"I will… just don't hate me for being me…" I said.

"I could never." Is all he said as he opened the door.

Soon bill and I were boarding onto the bus.

"What took you guys so long?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm the one who had to change and get Mr. I-can-be-such-a-fucking-baby, on the bus" Jenna said.

Tom just smiled happily.

Jenna had the arm rests between her seat and Tom's seat up so that she could put her head in Tom's lap.

"Sorry." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

Bill put his hand on the small of my back and gave me a little push in the direction of the bathroom reminding me that I had to fix my make-up. I grabbed my make up bag from bill and walked into the bathroom. Bill followed me and I looked in the mirror.

"Wow I look hideous." I announce to myself.

"Nein, you just look sad is all." Bill said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Can I do your make up?" Bill asked.

"I guess if you really want to." I answered.

"Yay" bill said happily

Bill grabbed my make up case from me and pulled out my black eyeliner, blue eye-shadow, and my silver eye-shadow.

He outlined my eyes in a thick line of black (like his eyes) and he put the blue eye shadow on my eye lids before covering it in a light shimmer of silver eye-shadow.

"Wow! Your really good at this!" I told him happily as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you, thank you." Bill said doing a fake bow.

I giggled and glanced at my jewelry bag, which was placed on the counter.

"Go on… put in all your piercings; I want to see what you look like!" Bill said.

"Ok, but go in the other room, I'll come out when I'm done." I said looking him directly in the eyes.

Bill walked out of the bathroom and I shut the door.

I looked in the mirror again and sighed. I grabbed my jewelry bag and opened it. I looked around in it, and pulled out a black spike eyebrow-ring and I pulled out my silver lip-ring. I put them both in and looked at my reflection.

'_It's missing something… that's it!'_

I thought before digging through the bag of jewelry for my small silver hoop earring and my sapphire earrings. I put the hoop in my right cartilage ear piercing and I put the sapphire (birth stone)in my regular ear piercings and I sighed.

'_So now he sees the real me.' _I thought before opening the bathroom door and grabbing both my jewelry bag and my make-up bag.

I saw Bill sitting on the couch and I walked to the front of the couch. I looked bill in the eyes as he leaned forward on the couch.

"You look…" Was all he got out.

"Ugly…horrific…hideous." I stated more then asked.

"Beautiful." He said in an almost hushed tone. Honestly I was utterly surprised.

'_No one's ever called me beautiful…especially not when I've had my piercings in."_ I thought.

Bill stood up and embraced me in a warm and comforting hug that seemed to last for ages, but was really only a few moments.

Tom turned around in his seat to look at me and he said "Honestly you don't look bad at all Roxas, actually you look awesome!"

"Thanks tom…" I said while I blushed at the attention I was given.

Soon everyone had seen my piercings and everyone had complemented me.


	7. animals

**A/N: Any takers for the role of Georg, or Gustav's gf's?**

**Candy Hearts**

**Chappy 7: Interview**

**Roxas P.O.V.**

We got to the TV station (studio-thingy) and we were told that TH had to go on air in 5 minutes and that there would be a live audience.

"So, you honestly don't dislike me for being abnormal and different?" I asked Bill while twiddling my thumbs.

"1) nobody is normal, B) I like different and circle) you shouldn't be judged by how you look." Bill said tilting my chin up with his pointer finger.

"So, even if I was hideous, you would still like me…?" I asked staring up into his eyes.

"Nope." I was shocked ad I started to pull away from him.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish…" Bill said pulling me back into a hug. "I can't still like you, if I love you."

Bill leaned down, and kissed me.

I giggled and smiled.

**Jenna P.O.V.**

Tom and I had watched the whole exchange between Roxas and Bill, and by the end I was saying 'Aww', but Tom... Tom was making gagging noises.

I pushed his shoulder making him tip over to the side.

"What was that for?" Tom asked.

"It was making gagging noises at my sister and your twin." I said looking him in the eyes.

"It's not my fault, lovey-dovey stuff makes me gag." Tom said while chuckling.

"So, when I kiss you, it makes you gag?" I asked faking a hurt look.

Tom instantly stopped chuckling when he heard this. "That's not… I mean… it wasn't…" He stuttered trying to fix his mistake.

I turned away and made a fake sob, which made Tom even more frantic.

I stopped sobbing for a second to smile before I turned around and kissed him.

"Hehe, so gullible." I said while giggling before skipping a few feet away from him.

"Why, you!" He said moments before chasing after me.

We ran around the studio a few minutes, but Tom caught me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. The stage manager came over to us, and just shook his head. We heard the man say "TH to go on in 30 seconds."

Tom gave me one final kiss, and raced over to the stage entrance.

I sighed slightly. I heard a voice ask "So, how was the view, then the kiss, then the chase?" I turned around and I saw Roxas.

"Well… 1) sweet! B) Hot! And, circle) tiring, but fun!" I said happily.

"Gosh! What is up with that counting scale? Both Bill, and you have used it today!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I heard it on TV… Idk about him…" I told her.

"Hey, wanna go watch the show?" I asked,

"Yes!" She exclaimed once more, before we hooked arms and skipped to the backstage TV to watch the interview.

**Roxas P.O.V**

I saw a large group of people huddled around the TV and I pushed my way through the crowd to the TV.

"Excuse me, pardon me." I politely said, but soon got mad.

"MOVE; BOYFRIEND GOING ON AIR!!" Everyone instantly parted, and stared at me.

We watched the TV, and saw the interviewer announce Tokio Hotel.

"_Please welcome TOKIO HOTEL!"_

Bill walked on stage first ad Tom went on moments later. Georg and Gustav came out right after Tom. They all sat on the couch and shook hands with the interviewer.

Once the greetings were over the interviewer started asking questions.

"_So, now that your 'Humanoid' album is out, what are you doing?"_

"_Well, we are on tour and we just came from our concert in Hawaii." _Bill said.

"_Really; Hawaii" How was it there?" _The interviewer asked.

"_It was totally wicked! The beach we went to was beautiful and everyone was so friendly!" _Bill said, hogging the mic.

"_Well, it sounds like you guys had fun!" _The interviewer exclaimed.

"_Well, they did!" _Georg said momentarily taking the mic. "_Tom, and Bill didn't invite Gustav, and I."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause they went with their girlfriends." _Georg announced, Gustav merely nodding.

"_Girlfriends; so, the rumors are true?" _The question was being directed toward Bill, and Tom.

They looked at each other and they both smiled.

_Yes, the rumors are completely true!" They said in unison. (Just like most twins)_

"_Actually, they're backstage right now." _Tom said still smiling.

"_Really; how about after the commercial break we bring them out?" The interviewer asked._

"_I'm sure they would love that! I sure would!" _Bill said cheerily.

'Omg; what the fuck Bill? I thought angrily.

"_We'll be right back." _The interviewer said looking at the camera.

Jenna and I walked to the stage entrance and saw Bill and Tom walking off stage with 'the G's' following shortly behind.

"Bill!" I yelled. "What are you thinking? The fan-girls will mutilate me!"

"Well, I was thinking I want people to know how much I love you…" Bill explained grabbing hold of my hands.

"Bill, that's sweet; but you know I don't do well in front of people." I told him calm-ish.

"Are you mad at me?" Bill asked in a shy, yet curious tone.

I looked up at him, and noticed him giving me the puppy-dog pout.

I sighed and smiled "No… you were just being thoughtful!" I hugged him and said "Sorry, I was so mad."

"It's ok I deserved it, next time I'll consider what you would **actually **want." Bill said kindly.

"That's all I ask." I replied smiling.

"One minute to air." A man with a headset and clipboard said.

The interviewer ran back to the stage "I'm Amy by the way."She said looking towards me.

Bill lightly kissed my cheek, and ran to his seat on the stage.

While Jenna and I waited side-stage for our cue to go on, I grew **really** nervous. I had blocked out everything until I heard "Please welcome, our girlfriends!"

Jenna went out first and sat next to Tom, lightly kissing him on the cheek.

I followed her out onto the stage with my head bowed. When I got to the couch Bill sat on, he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him.

I blushed a little embarrassed, but what was said next made me go 50 (exaggerated) shades redder.

"This is my lovely, oh-so wonderful girlfriend Roxas May!" Bill said excitedly.

"She certainly is lovely, but I think a better word would be beautiful!"Amy said with a gigantic smile.

"I'm not that pretty…" I said still blushing.

"Well, of course you are! Both of you are!" Amy said happily. "Oh, we never learned your name." She said looking over at Jenna.

"I'm Jenna May." Jenna replied to her with a beaming smile.

"Oh, are you sisters? You actually look like twins." Amy inquired looking back and forth between us.

"Yup!" Everyone but me answered, I just nodded.

"Which one of you is older?" Asked the very questioning interviewer, but then again it is her job to be curious.

I raised my hand proudly "I'm older, by 2 minutes!"

"Roxy, it's **only** 2 minutes!" Jenna said putting her arms across her chest and pouting.

"Whether it's a mile, or an inch; first one across the tape wins."I said smirking.

The rest of the interview went much like this, with Je pouting, me blushing, Tom teasing, Bill giggling, Gustav sleeping, and Georg hair fixing/flipping.

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

"You were great! You didn't seem camera shy at all!" Bill said happily clapping his hands.

"It's 'cause I knew that you would be there beside me even if I made a fool out of myself." I mumbled while blushing and looking at my feet.

"He's not the only one that would stick by you, ya know!" Tom said jumping between Bill and me to get in my face.

"Tom you're scaring me… you and Bill tower over me and when you get in my face it's really scary." I said while I poked his nose.

"Hey! That's my nose ya know!" he said rubbing his nose.

"Yeah I know!" I happily giggled and smiled.

For some unknown reason Bill decided it was a good time to get a piggy back ride because he jumped on Tom's back and said gangsta twin flew forward and launched Bill forward and onto me. I fell backwards and Bill landed on me, we looked at each other and started laughing like half sane crack-heads.

Jenna looked down at us and smirked "If everyone is done playing now can we leave, we wouldn't want the love birds to make a scene."

I glared "Oh shut up!" I said playfully "And if you don't mind I think I'm gonna walk back to the hotel. It's not that far and it's such a nice afternoon."

"I'll go with you! We can be together like a real romantic couple!" Bill said with a grin.

"But you hate exercise, you sure you wanna come with me?" I asked only moments before Jenna mutter a 'See ya.' and walked away with Tom at her heels like a lost puppy.

"Yup! It'll be good to get out for a while! HEY TOBI!" Bill called over to a man in black.

The man known as Tobi walked over to us and looked at bill with a questioning glance.

"I'm gonna walk back to the hotel with Roxy, do you by any chance happen to have a spare hat and a pair of glasses?" Bill questioned.

Tobi didn't say anything but he pulled out a black beanie and a pair of black vogue sunglasses.

"Thanks Tobi! Ready to go Roxy?"

"I was ready before even you _Billy_" I said emphasizing the nickname "so what's up with the nickname?"

Bill and I started our walk back to the hotel while we talked.

"You don't like it?" Bill asked with a melancholy look.

"It's not that I don't like it it's just that no-one but Jenna has called me that in years, granted no-one was ever my friend long enough to use my nickname…"

"Oh… well am I aloud to call you that?" Bill asked childishly.

"Yeah you can call me that I have absolutely no trouble with that, you make it sound good to me." I replied.

"Yay!" Bill cheered as he wrapped both his arms around me in a side hug while we kept walking.

"Hey Bill what time is it?" I asked.

Bill looked at his cell phone and responded "A little after five, why?"

"Cause I was gonna go swimming in the pool at the hotel." I said smiling "You gonna go with me?"

I wrapped my arms around his left arm (because he's standing on the right)

"Of course I will!" Bill said happily kissing me on the cheek before his phone started ringing.

He opened his phone and looked at the number "Its Tom."

Bill pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear "Hallo?" There was a pause but I could hear Tom saying things in German but I had absolutely no idea what he was saying.

"Es tut uns leid wir wendete sich und waren nicht in Eile überall gehen, nicht erhalten Ihre Retropants im bund." (Sorry we were talking and were not in a hurry to go anywhere, don't get your panties in a bunch.) Bill replied in German.

I sent him a questioning look and he just kept talking to Tom "Wir werden es bald, wir sind nur 5 minuten entfernt" (We'll be there soon; we're only 5 minutes away.)

With that he closed his phone and smiled at me "Tom is worried, asking me where we were. Same old worry mole."

"Bill its worry _wart_ not _mole._" I said laughing lightly.

"Really? That doesn't make sense; you Americans have the weirdest sayings."

"Yeah and 'worry mole' makes a lot of sense." I muttered before looking in a dark alley where something caught my attention.

"Hey Bill look at that." I said pointing at the alley and moving toward it.

"What are you looking at all I see is darkness." Bill responded trying to look closer.

I bent down at the opening of the alley and looked at the thing that caught my eye. It was a kitten that had fairly long light gray hair (and a really fluffy light gray tail), the fur on its belly was white and it had dark gray streaks everywhere, the ends of its paws were also white and it had 2 dark gray streaks coming from the ends of its robin egg blue eyes. The kitten was lying curled up with a white and light brown puppy. The puppy had mildly curly light brown fur on its ears, the light brown continued from its ears to circle around its chocolate brown eyes (they remind me of Bill's eyes). It also has a splotch of light brown on the middle of its back as well as it's lower back, it's white tail was long and was between its hind legs(the rest of it is white). I also noticed that the kitten had a scar that went over its eye(not on the actual eyeball) and part of its left ear was missing, the puppy had a scar that went between its muzzle and its eye, and it also had a thick scar on its hind leg, lastly on both animals you could see they're ribs.

"Bill look at the poor animals, they look like they've been abused…" I said solemnly as I reached out a hand to pet them, but Bill stopped me by wrapping a hand around my wrist.

"Roxy they might have a disease." Bill said with worry in his eyes, I'm not sure if it's for me or if it's for the animals.

"Bill does it look like I care? These animals need help and I'm not gonna sit by and watch them die. So either you help me or you leave me alone, please." I said picking up the kitten slowly.

"You're serious about this… alright, I think the hotel allows pets so come on let's go to the hotel and when we get there I'll call a vet." He said slowly picking up the dog and holding him gently against his chest.

"Thank you Bill, I can't stand animal cruelty, and I don't think I could have lived with myself if I just left them here to die." I told him seriously as I shifted the position of the kitten to a comfy position for both me and it.

**A.N.-**

**So this is what happens when I watch animal cruelty and abuse commercials on TV… you get a sappy animal chappy… so sorry for the long wait but I've had this chappy in my head for such a long time and I never got it typed up…**

**Oh and again any1 want the position of Georg or Gustav gf's? If so fill out this form…**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**HIEGHT:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**EYE COLOR:**

**FASHION SENSE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**OTHER/ETC:**

……**------……**

**Roxas' Billa Kaulitz**

**&**

**Tomi's little Jenna**


	8. animals part2

Hey I'm finally writing this chapter sorry it took so long I was really busy and then I got really sick and I'm still sick…

CANDY HEARTS

Chappy 8-

**The vet had come, and gone. It had only taken 10 minutes for the vet to get to the hotel, not surprising considering Bill is, well, BILL. The vet told us what types of animals (the breed) they were, and he also gave them shots. We were told to give them both lots of food and water (being that they wee so skinny).**

"**Bill, I'm sorry..." I mumbled.**

"**For what?" He asked.**

"**For getting mad. I should be grateful your even taking me with you." I looked over to the kitten who was curled up with the puppy in the corner with a blanket around them both.**

"**It's okay, I get it, you love animals. And about the other part, I'm grateful. If it wasn't for Jost deciding that we should go to Hawaii, and I'm also grateful that you came backstage, if it weren't for that I would have never met such a wonderful person." Bill answered wrapping his arms around me.**

**I started tearing up a bit. "Thank you." I leaned into his chest and hugged him.**

"**Oh and by the way last night I really did get the best night's sleep I've had in a while, wanna stay here again tonight? I could use the sleep."**

"**I would love to. We can leave the animals on my bed tonight." I said happily.**

"**Your so bipolar." Bill commented.**

"**Yes, but that makes me, me."**

**WITH TOM AND JENNA**

**20 minutes ago...**

**Tom P.O.V.**

"**Where are they! They should have been here already, Tomi!" Jenna said while she paced.**

"**I'm sure nothing is wrong. They probably went to get ice cream... or candy, knowing Bill." I tried to comfort her.**

"**But she would have called, she knows how worried I get." Jenna muttered.**

**I got off the chair I occupied and wrapped my arms around her.**

"**Wanna check her room? Maybe they got back, but were too 'busy' to tell us."**

"**Okay." Was her reply.**

**I lead her to the door and opened it for her.**

**She exited and I shut the door after I went through. She knocked on Roxas' door and Bill answered it quickly.**

"**Damn, your not the vet..." He said.**

"**Why do you need a vet?" I asked.**

"**Roxas picked up some starving and abused animals and they desperately need a vet. But being me, lead singer of Tokio Hotel, can't exactly go to a public place, so I called a vet to come here." Bill explained.**

"**That's Roxas for you, always caring for the animals, now move!" Jenna said forcefully pushing Bill out of the way.**

**She stomped into the room and looked directly at Roxas.**

"**Is she mad?" Bill asked.**

"**She was worried you and Roxas got hurt." I answered.**

**Jenna P.O.V.**

"**Why didn't you call? Do you know how worried I was? And those are soo cute!" I said being bipolar. "Um I forgot, yes, and I know right!" Roxas answered happily, but softly.**

**Then there was a knock on the door.**

**Bill answered the door and saw Georg at the door with a man in a white coat.**

"**Your finally here! Great, they're on the bed, please help!" Bill pleaded.**

**I watched as Tom sat in a reclining chair and the doctor/vet person went to the animals. Bill sat next to Roxas who was sitting on the bed, with the dog and cat in her lap.**

**Bill pulled the dog into his lap as the vet/doctor started the checkup.**

**I walked over to Tom and sat down on his lap. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me against him, resting his chin on the top of my head.**

"**Does she do this often?" Tom whispered.**

"**Occasionally, normally she takes them to the humane society." I replied softly. "Unless she really wants to keep it."**

**Tom kissed me lightly, and we heard Roxas gag and Bill say "Get a room!"**

**Tom pointed to himself and started acting like a 5 year old that just ate a truck-load of sweets.**

"**Ooh - ooh – ooh, I have a room! Let's go!"**

**Tom lifted me into his arms and carried me to his room.**

**PRESENTLY...**

ROXAS POV

"Bill?" I said quietly as I petted the kitten in my lap.

"Yes?" He replied, still rubbing the puppies back.

"What are we going to name them?" I questioned.

"Well, what's your favorite name?" Bill inquired. "For a boy, or girl?" I asked.

"Well, the vet said the cat was a girl." Bill said.

"Hmm my favorite girl name is… Skatha! After the Celtic goddess of magic and prophecy." I announced with glee.

"That's a great name! I love it." Bill said picking up the kitten and holding her under his armpits. "I now proclaim your name to be… SKATHA!"

I giggled and had a thought.

"Hey Bill… do you mind if I give the puppy to Jenna? That could be Tom's present to Jenna" I asked looking at him quizzically.

He smiled and said "Knowing Tom, he is still fussing about what to get her because he is too stupid to realize that her birthday is tomorrow!"

"Haha! Either Tom is really stupid or very forgetful." I commented.

"Well he does forget a lot, and he was born stupid! When we were in school blackmailed Gustav into doing his homework!" Bill said laughing at the memory.

"What kind of back mail did he use?" I asked while laughing.

"He took a picture of Gustav , when Gustav had come back to the hotel… drunk. In the photo Gustav is humping Georg's leg while Gustav is in the nude…" Bill explained giggling.

"Ahaha! I'd bet the world would love to see that photo!" I said as I fell off the bed laughing.

I watch as Bill grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Tom, did you remember that tomorrow is our girlfriend's birthdays?" A pause "Well then, your in luck because Roxas just had a great idea on what you could give Jenna, and we already have it." Another pause. "Ok come here soon, before we go to sleep" Bill hung up the phone and bent down to help me up. I grabbed his hands and pulled him down with me.

I giggled and said "I think this carpet is comfy!"

"It is comfy! But I think this is more comfy." Bill said before rolling over so he was cuddling my mid-section and his head was on my boobs. He rubbed his head on me as I blushed. Bill did a Tom-like smirk and leaned up to kiss me.

Tom choose this exact moment to come barging in "What's the gi- woah!"

Tom turned around and started to walk out of the room. "I'll just come back when your done with _it._"

"We weren't going to do anything! We were just playing around!" I said quickly blushing even worse than before.

Bill and I got up and sat on the bed once again. Tom stood in front of us with his hands on his hips.

"Well…? Where's the present" Tom asked impatiently.

"It's on the bed with the kitten." Bill replied.

"But the only thing on the bed besides the cat is the dog…?"Tom said stupidly.

"Yes… and what animal is Jenna's favorite?" I asked.

"A fox…" Tom answered.

"Which is in what animal family?" I asked treating him like a child.

"Dog… OH! I get it now!" Tom said catching on.

"Took you long enough Tomi…" Bill mocked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you got jokes."

"Hey Bill do you know where the vet put the bag of animal food that he brought?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I'll go get it" Bill said before getting up and walking across the room.

"So what did you name the dog?" Tom inquired.

"We haven't yet." Bill replied coming back to the bed with a bowl of animal food.

"Do you wanna name him Tom?"

"Hmmm I don't know… do you know what her favorite guy name is?" He asked.

"Well besides Tom… her favorite name is… Blitz" I reply remembering when Jenna and I talked about what we would name our kids if we ever had any.

"I'll be back" Bill said before going out of the room and coming back about a minute later with a Toshiba tablet pc. He grabbed the stylist pen off the side and touched a button and it turned on.

"That's so cool Bill!" I announced excitedly.

"I know right! My mom got it for me last year for Christmas" Bill replied just as excited.

"Tom? What's Jenna's favorite stone?" Bill asked.

"She likes rocks?" Tom asked stupidly.

"No, not rocks, stones, you know the ones that go on jewelry, like Sapphires and Diamonds." I told him.

"Oh… um… I think she told me she liked Rubies…" Tom replied, I was amazed! He actually got it right! He actually remembers something about a girl besides their breast size.

"Ok thanks" Bill said as he started tapping the screen with the pen. I tried looking over his shoulder but he would block me anytime I tried to look.

A few minutes later Bill finished whatever he was doing, I only know that because he announce out loud that he was done.

"Roxas! Tom! You like it? I'm gonna give it t Jenna for her birthday." He asked showing us the screen. On the screen there was a thin silver leather collar that had rubies engraved on it spelling out "~Blitz~". Along side the collar there was a thin silver leather leash.

That's so cute! I think Jenna will love it!" I told him loving the collar.

"That's awesome dude! You should give it to her before I give the dog to her, she will be so shocked, but can I leave the dog here tonight? And pick it up tomorrow?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, we don't mind" Bill and I said together.

"Great! Well I'm gonna go to sleep because we have a concert tomorrow and it's 2 special people's birthdays!" Tom said cheerfully waltzing out of the room.

"Well we should get to sleep as well, I don't want you sleeping your birthday away." Bill said kissing me before he went to the sink and got a bowl of water and refilled the now empty food bowl. He placed the water and food on the floor and pet both of the animals that had gathered to eat. Once he stood back up he looked at me and said "I'll see you after your done changing."

I smiled as he walked out. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my black pj shorts and my purple spaghetti strap shirt. I changed and pet the kitty and puppy before picking them up and placing them on the bed. I grabbed the comforter off the edge of the bed and wrapped it around them once they had laid down. I kissed the top of they're heads and walked out of the room while grabbing the key card on the way out. I stood in front of bill's door and knocked.

It only took him a minute to open the door. Once again I noticed his clothes… or lack there of. He was only in his boxer-briefs, again

I blush and muttered "Hi"

"You don't have to be shy, you're my girlfriend." Bill explained as he opened the door wider

"I'm not shy" I commented as I walked through the door and shut it behind me

"Then why is your face aimed at the ground and why are you speaking softly?" Bill asked

"Um… I've never seen a guy without most of his clothes on before." I replied

"Oh sorry I'll go put on pajamas if your not comfortable with me like this." Bill stated

"No it's okay, I-I don't mind" I responded.

"If you say so" Bill remarked only moments before picking me up bridal style.

I made a noise that sounding something like "Eep" and wrapped my arms around his neck

Bill chuckled and walked to the bed and laid me down. He shut off the light and laid on the bed. I rolled over so my back was to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I enjoyed this, it was almost as if we fit like a puzzle.

"Good night mein engel" Bill whispered into my ear

I smiled at the complement "Good night to you mein liebe" I whispered back, hoping to god he heard me. I think he did because he kissed my shoulder then laid his chin on my shoulder and went to sleep. I followed him moments later.

Jenna P.O.V.

Tom had left to go speak to Bill and Roxas after getting a phone call from Bill, I was curious as to what it was all about but when I asked tom what happened he simply said "Nothing you need to worry about."

I left his room to get changed and wipe off my make up. I took of my make up and put my hair into a low ponytail. I put on my white short shorts and put on a yellow long sleeve shirt. I grabbed the keycard off the table where I had placed it and went back to Tom's room.

I knocked on his door and he answered with a "WHO IS IT!" I smirked and yelled back "Room service!" He opened the door about a minute later dressed in only his green boxers and I tackled him.

I giggled and he glared playfully

"Your lucky that I took my hair down and it was a soft landing! The dreads save my life again!" Tom said as he laughed

"What, did fans tackle you and your dreads save you from a concussion?" I asked still laughing

"I've never fallen from the fans, but I did slip on an empty can of hairspray Bill left on the floor" Tom explained

"Haha! It sounds so funny to hear that a guy left a can of hairspray on the floor! Normally it would be a girl"

"Well, he can act like a girl, especially when he's sad" Tom commented chuckling

"Well I think that's so nice to say about your own twin" I kissed Tom lightly and grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him to the bed.

"You have a concert tomorrow and you need to be well rested" I told him as I laid down on the bed and opened my arms for him.

"Fine" he said like a small child and crawled into my arms.

He wrapped his legs around mine and wound his arms around my waist, I put my hands on his chest and rest my head against his chest as well.

"Sleep tight, Jen-perle" Tom said softly, smiling

I had no idea what perle means, Roxas is the one who took German in school, I took Spanish. I hope I get the German class I signed up for, for next year.

"Night night Tomi-teddy" I said guessing that he said something endearing.

**A.N.-**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written… I had been working on it at school but recently my classes have been giving more work due to the furloughs in Hawaii (that's where I live). But it's finally here! And I think it's pretty damn good if I do say so myself, and I do say so myself**

**~Roxas' Billa Kaulitz**

**~Tomi's little Jenna**


	9. birthday part1

Hey I'm writing chapter 9 now because I have basically the whole chapter in my head and I want to get it down before I forget. 

**xXxXx-------------------- I FIXED THE LINKS! ----------------------xXxXx**

**Candy Hearts**

**Chapter 9-**

Roxas P.O.V.

I woke and realized that I was now facing Bill. Speaking of the angel, he was staring down at me with a loving gaze.

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. He laughed lightly and kissed me on the lips.

"I think this is going to be a very good day, I wake up all snuggly warm, get a good morning kiss, and best of all I get to here a Billa giggle!" I said hugging Bill.

"Well, it is your birthday! I would hope today is going to be a good day." Bill said poking my side. "Your already 16! Only 4 years away from me! God I sound like such a pedophile!" Bill remarked exasperatingly.

"Bill, you're not that much older than me! Besides, with love, age doesn't matter." I said hugging Bill.

I looked up at him and announced that I was going to go change and that I would see him at breakfast.

When I got to my room I found that Blitz had somehow managed to lift the top of my suitcase open, and had laid on my clothes. Skatha had also managed to get under the sheets of the bed.

I giggled at the site of Blitz with my sock on his paw and Skatha's head protruding from under the sheets. I picked Blitz up, took the sock off of him and put him on the bed. I untangled Skatha from the sheets and placed her next to Blitz. I opened the door to my room and picked up the newspaper that was outside of the door and went back into the room.

I put down a layer of newspaper and then lined 3 more layers over the original one. I went back to the bed and picked both animals up and placed them on the newspaper. Skatha tilted her head to the side as if to ask "What am I here for?"

"Bathroom" I said as I pointed to the newspaper.

I got up from my crouched position and went over to my suitcase again. I pulled out my black knee-high jeans that had 3 inches of a blue-green leopard print at the end of each leg, as well as an inch at the top of each pocket, the suspenders on it were also a blue-green leopard print. I also grabbed my black shirt that had a giant blue paint splatter on the front, in the splatter there was a white rose in the form of a spider. Lastly I dug through my suitcase and pulled out my quarter length sleeve hoodie that had lipstick marks, sticks of lipstick and white polka dots randomly placed.

I took a quick shower, put on my outfit, walked out of the bathroom to my suitcase then went back into the bathroom with my makeup bag. I ran a brush through my hair and put it up so that it was in a ponytail from the ponytail I sorted out what was blue and I braided the blue parts into tiny braids. I had left my bangs out of the ponytail seeing as they were too short to reach the rubber band.

I opened my make-up bag and took out the eyeliner and rimmed my eyes with it, next I grabbed my blue eye-shadow and my black eye-shadow and I made the black fade to the blue when I applied it. I put on a clear lip-gloss. Once again I had put in all my piercings, and I pulled out a heart necklace that had metal bat wings attached to the heart and 5 black plastic bared wire wristbands from my accessory case, I wandered back to my suitcase pulling out my 'DC' shoes that were black skate shoes that had the 'DC' logo on the side in blue-green plaid as well as blue-green laces. I put my shoes on moments after putting on black ankle socks.

I filled the bowl of animal food back up and I put more water in the water bowl. I pet each animal 1 more time before grabbing the key card and exiting my room.

Jenna P.O.V.

When I woke up something felt off, it took me a moment to realize that what was off was that tom was not in bed beside me. I looked around the room to find him but I couldn't see him. As I started to get worried the door opened and tom walked in with a white teddy bear that had a red ribbon around the neck.

Tom walked over to the bedside and kissed my cheek then handed me the bear. I looked at the bear and then hugged it, when I did it made a noise and tom's voice said "_Glücklicher Geburtstag meine Liebe_"

"tom that's so cute! But um… I don't know German, Roxas was the one to take German last year, I took Spanish" I told him honestly

"oh, um it said 'happy birthday my love' " tom replied while sporting a faint blush

I stood up and put my arms around his waist "that's so sweet, thank you _mi amour_"

"Jenna um… bill and I have to get you and your sister's presents, would you mind occupying your sister for a while so we can go get it? I'll give you my credit card…you can buy what ever you want as much as you want" tom told me as he looked into my eyes and in which I looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"wait, did you just say you'll give me an all expense paid shopping spree?" I asked

"ahh I guess I did, is that a good thing?" tom asked slightly scared at my sudden out burst

"yes it's a good thing! Now I can buy Roxas clothes that don't look like guy clothes!" I said happily clapping my hands. I got up quickly and headed for the door "I'm going to go change and then I'll meet you downstairs to get food"

I had one quick last thought before I left the room and jogged over to tom and gave him a quick kiss muttering "_te amo_"

I ran to my room and started rustling through my clothes to find a good outfit for the day. I finally ended up picking out a tan plaid mini skirt, black legging, a skele-animal shirt that read 'white, black & dead all over'. I also grabbed my tan plaid vest and brown ankle boots that were sown to look like it was wrinkled at the seems on the sides.

After taking a shower, rather quickly, I put on my outfit and grabbed my accessory case and pulled out a bracelet that was medium sized beads with a black ribbon interlacing each bead to make a bow on the front. I replaced the accessory case and then pulled out the make up case. I traveled back into the bathroom and proceeded to do my make up.

I took a light pink makeup paint and dabbed it on my eye lids before taking a smokey eye-shadow and brushing it onto my eye lids so that the eye-shadow fades to the paint. I also added a glitter to my eyes. I repeated this for the bottoms of my eyes so that it was presentable. I grabbed a clear sparkly lip-gloss and applied it, in the end I really liked my make up though I had never done this style before.

I grabbed my essentials such as phone, ipod, and money. I put all that in my white off the shoulder bag, that crosses over my chest and hangs on the opposite side, it had reds, yellow, and orange swirls on it. I walked out of my room, locking the door on my way out, and got in the elevator. Just as the door were about to close I saw Roxas running down the hallway to catch it. I immediately pressed the 'open door' button and the doors opened back up.

She slipped into the elevator and the doors closed behind her. She started breathig heavily from the running and I said "wow, you ran all the way down the hall… and your all the way at the other end"

"well I wanted to spend time with you, for how ever short that may be!" Roxas said laughing while still breathing hard.

"Hey, Roxy, will you go shopping with me later?" I asked timidly, knowing she doesn't like shopping unless it's for videogames.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "Sure, I'd like that." I was so surprised! What was even more surprising was that she was smiling!

I smiled and thought, 'Bill is really bringing the best of her out.'

The elevator opened up and we walked out. We marched to the dining room talking about where we should go to shop later. We finally got to the dining room and separated for the time being. Tom wasn't looking when I fell into his lap and hooked my arms around his neck.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully.

"Why, hello, did you talk to your sister about the shopping thing?"

"Yup! And surprisingly she said yes! She never wants to shop! I wonder if Bill has something to do with this new Roxas?"

"Well, he does have that affect on people." Tom replied to my question.

"Would you like some?" He continued, as he held up the fork he was previously using.

I grabbed the fork, and stabbed it into a piece of sausage and put the food into y mouth and savored it.

"Yum." I smiled.

Roxas POV...

"I can't believe I just said yes to shopping!" I sighed at the thought.

I walked over to the table Bill was seated at. I sat down in the chair next to me and put my head down on Bill's shoulder.

He laid his head on mine and wrapped his arm around my waist "What's wrong?"

"I just said yes to shopping with Jenna..." I mumbled into my arm.

"It can't be that bad..." Bill rubbed my back.

"You have no clue, she buys me skirts."

Bill took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a credit card, and handed it to me.

"Here, use this to buy whatever you want." Bill explained.

"Bill, I can't! I'll feel guilty!" I tried to give the card back. Honestly I could never take anyones credit card and spend the money that was/is on it. I ESPECIALLY could not use Bill's card, I wouldn't ever want him to think I only like him for his money, because I love him for everything he is, money, or no money, fame or no fame.

"Roxas, take the card, buy what you want to." Bill tried to convince me.

"Bil, I'm not a god digger."

"What's a gold digger?"

"Its a person who only likes someone else for their money." I explained.

"I don't think, no I KNOW, your not a gold digger." Bill took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "I just want you to have fun and it's not like I don't have the money, because I have more money than I know what to do with."

"Fine, just promise me you won't think bad of me, for using your money." I pleaded.

"I promise." He pushed a plate of food on it toward me. "Now, eat."

Later...

Jenna and I borrowed the rental car Gustav had gotten. I drove of course, we, well maybe only me, know Jenna only has a permit.

"On the way back, you can drive." I finally gave in, after 5 minutes of bitching and moaning (it's an expression).

Her sour mood instantly perked up. "REALLY?"

"Yes, just don't wreck the car or kill me, I have a boyfriend to get back to." I said smirking.

I looked at the directions to the mall that I had printed from the internet. I looked back at the road, I made a right turn and saw the mall.

"Wow, it's huge!" Jen said from the passengers seat.

I parked the car, and stepped out. Almost the moment Jen and I stepped onto the sidewalk a girl recognized us and of course she HAD to scream "OH EMM-GEE, IT'S THE KAULITZ TWINS' GIRLFRIENDS!"

Jenna screamed like a little girl, as a giant crowd of girls turned to us and started chasing us.

I ran as fast as I could '_Thank god I have strong legs, thanks swim team.'_

Suddenly Jenna was in front of me. _'Oh yeah, she's on the track team, _duh_."_

I seen a security guard and pointed him out to Jenna.

"Jenna, get the security guard to help us!" I looked behind me and looked at the crowd that was slowly catching up.

Jenna made it to the guard and he turned around as she told him what's happening. I made it to them, and the guard pulled us into a security room located to our left. He shut and locked the door and in no time at all, you could hear pounding on the door.

We all breathed a sigh of relief. The security guard that sat in the chair looked at us.

"Glen, who are they?" Officer 2 asked.

"These girls are the new girlfriends of the Kaulitz twins." Glen replied casually.

"All we want to do is shop! Not get mobbed!" Jenna said flailing her arms.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Bill (he's on speed dial).

"Bill?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Do you think we could borrow Toby?"

"_Why, what happened? Are you ok?" Bill sounded frightened._

"I'm fine, but the moment we stepped onto the sidewalk at the mall a group of your fan-girls started chasing us."

"_He'll be there shortly, are you safe?" Bill responded._

"Yeah, we're in the security room." I replied, while looking at the monitor that showed the outside of the security door.

10 minutes later:

"Back up! Go along with your business!" I heard from behind the door.

I smiled recognizing the voice as Toby'

there was a knock at the door and I asked "Are they gone?"

"Yes, mam, you can come out now." Toby said in his always monotone voice.

Jenna walked up to the door and Toby stood there, a bored look on his face.

Jenna ran up to Toby, and jumped on him.

"Thank you, Toby!" Still glomping him.

He just held her arms, so she wouldn't fall, and hurt herself.

Jenna got down, and I looked Toby in the eyes; did I mention that he's REALLY tall, and asked him "Will you come with us? I don't feel like getting mobbed."

"Bill has already asked me, as well as a few other security personnel, to stay with you." He replied in his STILL monotone voice.

"He knows me too well."

"Lead the way mam." Toby said opening the door.

"Toby, please just call me Roxas, and not Ms. Roxas either." I walked out the door with Jenna following closely behind me.

As soon as we stepped out the door there was a big group of buff men standing in a group together.

"Wow, this is a few?" I pointed to the group.

The men followed us as we started walking, Toby in the lead.

Soon enough though, a group of girls (and guys) seen Jen and I. They started charging at us. The security surrounded us and blocked the group. A few hands got through and tried to grab Jenna, I slapped their hands. A few other people reached into their purses/bags and pulled out sharpies and papers/notebooks.

"Sign, please?" A small girl, who managed to get to the front asked.

"STOP!" I yelled getting mad when I saw the little girl get pushed to the ground. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

I pushed the guy (security) off to the side and bent down to the little girl. I grabbed both of her hands and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I was really concerned that she might be hurt.

"Y-yes, can I have your autograph?" She stuttered at the beginning.

"Sure, but, why? I'm not famous."

"I know, but you got Bill Kaulitz into a relationship, he hasn't been in one for so many years. And you used to be a nobody like me, you showed me that anything can happen." Everyone around 'awwed' at the speech.

I grabbed the book and pen from her hand and asked for her name.

"Ma-Marrissa."

I opened the book to a blank page and wrote down in neat legible cursive

_'Thank you for supporting me, it's true anything can happen. I didn't think anyone, especially not someone famous, could love me. I'm glad I was proven wrong. If you ever need help, give me a call. Even if you just wanna talk. 393-XXXX_

_-Roxas_

_P.S Please, don't give anyone the ._

She took the notebook back and giggled. She looked at Jenna and held the book to her "Please?"

"Of course."

Jenna POV...

_'Roxas... your changing... I think I'm going to miss the Roxas who doesn't give a shit what other people think.'_ I looked and watched her smile as she signed Marrissa's book.

I too signed the book and soon we were on our way to the store that was named 'Hot Topic'.

Honestly, I may not be into goth clothes, but 'Hot Topic' is like awesome! I love their jackets and accessories. Roxas almost instantly went to the shirt collection.

10 minutes later...

In 10 minutes I had picked out clothes from low-cut tops, to hot pink converse. All-in-all, it cost Tom $100.

Roxas on the other hand, she only bought black skinny jeans, new piercings, and a skele-kitty tank top. All together $50.

"NEXT!" I yelled happily, skipping out of the door.

Once again the group of security people surrounded us. A few people along the way around the mall greeted us, gave us congrats on the Bill, and Tom thing, some asking for autographs and some yelling at us, saying that the boys were theirs. Those haters were escorted out of the mall by one of the buff men.

2 hours later…

It kinda surprised me that Roxas has lasted this long shopping with me, well me shopping and her holding the bags. I was finally drug out of the mall by Roxas who had had enough signing, walking, and carrying things.

"I never knew it was possible to be this tired… for only being up and walking for 2 and a half hours!" Roxas complained while driving back to the hotel "and I'm surprised tom's card has yet to be maxed out… being you I would of thought you would have maxed it out"

"I'm full of surprises!"

ROXAS P.O.V.

I parked the car in the under ground garage and opened the car door… I picked my bags out of the back seat and started to the elevator. I was only carrying about 5 bags, my whole day of shopping turned out to be only $145.

I slowly made my way to my room and was attacked by a very happy blitz and pounced on my an almost grinning skatha. I placed my bags on my bed and pried skatha off my pants. I picked blitz up as well as skatha and let them lick my face as much as they wanted, when they were done I placed them down and they hoped up on the bed and began smelling my bags. I looked at the clock and it read 3:30pm. I pulled bill's card out of my pocket and turned around to go back out the door when I noticed that there was a garment bag hanging on a hook on the back of the door, as well as a box and a large white paper bag sitting on the floor. I walked to the garment bag and picked up a small card the was tapped to the bag.

It read:

'_Roxas, _

_We are going somewhere tonight and I would really love for you to wear this tonight, at first the event may seem usual, as we are going to tokio hotel's concert but it is the event that is after it that will be special. Please be ready by 6:00pm_

_~bill'_

I smiled, he's so sweet.

I unzipped the bag and noticed a really pretty dress that was totally my style ( I'm too lazy to tell you guys what everything looks like, besides it's really complicated to I'll give you the link [http://aka tsuki viantart .com/art/b-day-outfit-160302199 ] plz tell me if the link doesn't work)

I continued smiling as took a shower and put on the dress and accessories. I pulled the make up out of the bag and started to apply it. When I looked back at the clock I realized it had taken me a hour and a half to do all of this. All I had left to do was dry my hair and style it, as well as put on my heels.

I blow dried my hair and made it wavy so I could just leave it down. I put on my heels and loaded my purse with my necessities. I looked at the clock to see it said 5:45pm

I refilled the food bowl and water bowl and left to find bill.

I decided to check his room first, so I knocked on his door and I heard him yell "it's unlocked just come in" so that's what I did, and boy did my face get red when I did

Bill was bent over his suitcase… shirtless

Bill turned around to look at me and smiled "hi roxy! I was right! That dress fits you perfectly!" he came over to me and put his hands on my waist. "you look hot by the way" he kissed me and I kept blushing

"are you okay? You're looking real red"

"I'm okay it's just you don't have a shirt on…"I looked down at his chest

"I thought you would have been used to it by now, we kinda sleep together, and I never wear a shirt to bed" he smirked

I just looked away and he turned back to his suitcase to grab a black shirt that had the out line of a cross in white with the outline of angel wings also in white. On the bottom right it had a scroll type design that read 'off the wall'. he put the shirt on and it barley went an inch over his black jeans.

"bill what time is your concert?" I asked

"9:00pm, why?"

"well your note said to be ready by 6:00 and I'm sure it doesn't take 3 hours to get the the concert arena."

"oh that's cause we're not going straight to the arena you and me are going to make a stop at BLT Steak to have dinner" bill said smiling

"bill that's a really expensive place!"

"I know, they may be expensive to you, but to me it's cheap, and they have really good food" he put his hands on my waist and once again reminded me "it's not like I don't have the money"

I sighed and looked down

"what's wrong? Most girls would be thrilled to have me spend so much money on them."

"it's not that I don't think it's sweet that you want to spend all this money on me, it's just I don't want to be like all the other girls I hear about, that just want to use you for your money. I don't want to feel like I'm using you."

"I've told you before and I'll tell u again, I want to spend money on you, you're not using me"

"okay… if your sure" at that I grabbed his wrist and lead him to the elevator, once inside I decided to ask him "hey, um how is tom going to get blitz?"

"well I was thinking about that and I thought maybe you could give your room key to toby and toby could get blitz for him" bill responded

"wow, that's a really great plan!" I exclaimed as the elevator doors opened I saw jenna and tom in the lobby waiting for something, jenna was in a really nice outfit, (http://aka tsuki viantart. com/art/ jenna-bda y-outfit-1603 02541 [delete the spaces]) but it didn't seem like something she would pick out so I'm guessing either tom became great at fashion or he made bill help him '_most likely the second choice_'

As soon as we were out of the elevator a limo pulled up and we all got in.

-----------------------------------CH----------------------------------

A.N.-

Oh my god you have nooo idea how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time, it's been what, MONTHS?

Firstly I'd like to plead my case before you all kill me,

1. I had sooo much work to do with all the school work I've had

2. I've been really lazy and my brain kinda went frozen(couldn't think)

And 3. I've been really addicted to this game my friend showed me call Tales Runner, it's sooo much fun and all you have to do is download it from the internet.(you guys should try it) and now that it's almost summer I plan to update A LOT quicker


End file.
